Властелин Колец: Вмешательство Галадриэль
by JamieBradley
Summary: Хранителей должно было быть 9. Галадриэль решает исправить потерю братством Гэндальфа. Кто же будет новым хранителем? Фик по книге. T, на всякий случай. НЕ Мэри-Сью, смею надеяться. У истории есть приквелы "Мирное время Третьей Эпохи", но я рекомендую их читать после того, как вы завершите "ВК: ВГ".
1. Глава 1 Решение владык Лотлориена

**Дисклеймер:** Дж.Р.Р. Толкиен - Бог. Я не владею "Властелином колец" ни в коей мере, кроме собственного экземпляра книги, честно купленной в книжном. Не владею я и героями, хотя стараюсь относиться к ним со всем подобающим уважением и любовью. Выгоды не извлекаю.

* * *

_**Глава 1. Решение владык Лотлориена**_

Великие леса Лотлориена. Галадрим, живущие под сенью мэллорнов, счастливо проживали свои столетия под защитой владыки Келеборна и прекрасной Галадриэль. Прекрасны девы галадримов, но еще прекраснее их песни. Однако тень Саурона достигла и этих благословенных земель.

Прощай, земля теней и снов, навек о нас забудь!

Далекий звон колоколов давно позвал нас в путь!

Здесь блекнут травы, вянет лист, тускнеет свет луны.

Мы слышим зов, певуч и чист, мы прочь спешить должны.

Плеск весел смолк. Лишь голос пел под мерный шум ручья:

Нас мало, мало, Фириэль, и не полна ладья.

Для столь прекрасной, для одной мы место отвели.

Года проходят чередой над зеркалом реки.

Как встарь, склонились над водой камыш и тростники.

Но смолк навек печальный зов, и ветер меж ветвей

Не раздувает парусов эльфийских кораблей.

- Ты поешь ныне грустные песни, Тауриэль, - сказала Галадриэль, глядя на золотоволосую эллет, выделяющуюся среди голов других девушек. - Они отвлекают тебя от дела, твои мысли путаются, как и твоя пряжа.

- Простите меня, госпожа, я несведуща в таком деле. Легче попасть в глаз ворону, чем заставить нитку виться ровно. Место моё среди охотников, а не придворных дам моей госпожи, - откликнулась Тауриэль.

- Если бы ты знала, кому достанутся плащи, что будут сотканы из этой пряжи, ты постаралась бы, а не хвасталась умением стрелять из лука.

- Значит, плащи достанутся Халдиру и Орофину, - сказала другая эллет из свиты. - Для кого же еще стараться бедняжке Тауриэль?

- Конечно, кто посмотрит на охотницу? Ни один достойный эльф не пожелает иметь жену, будь у нее даже самый прекрасный голос в Арде, если самое большое наказание для нее надеть платье и прясть, - добавила еще одна, и девушки рассмеялись.

- Но зачем моим названным братьям новые плащи, госпожа? Неужели владыка отсылает их с заданием? - взволнованно спросила Тауриэль, не обращая внимания на смех.

- Я не говорила, что плащи для них. Однако и Орофин, и Халдир сейчас у владыки Келеборна, к которому я направляюсь. Сопровождай меня, Тауриэль, - Галадриэль встала и пошла к лестнице. Эллет же, бросив пряжу, поспешила вслед за своей госпожой.

- Владыка Келеборн, приветствую вас, - склонилась в поклоне Тауриэль. На другой стороне зала в таком же почтительном поклоне перед Галадриэлью застыли два эльфа.

- Подойди ко мне, Тауриэль, и вы, Халдир и Орофин, приблизьтесь, ибо разговор наш не для лишних ушей. До нас дошли вести из Ривенделла. Владыка Элронд сообщает, что нам следует ждать важных гостей из Имладриса. Они пройдут через наши земли, и мы обязаны встретить их, ибо неясно, что несут они с собой: зло или мир, - Келеборн замолчал, но продолжила Галадриэль:

- В путь отправились девять: 2 человека, 4 бериана, гном и эльф, возглавляемые Митрандиром. Но сегодня вокруг Митрандира сомкнулся серый туман. Девять – неслучайное число, ибо 9 Черных Всадников несут тьму Мордора народам Средиземья, столько же посланцев мира должны противостоять им. Поэтому, если Митрандир не достигнет лесов Лотлориена, с товариществом отправится один из наших воинов. Ибо один из берианов Хранитель и нуждается в особой защите.

- Я готов, - тут же раздался голос Халдира.

- Согласен и я, - молвил Орофин. – Выберите, владыки, ибо оба мы искусны в военном деле.

Келеборн грустно улыбнулся:

- Увы, боюсь, не вы избраны нами, а Тауриэль.

-Как? Почему? Это невозможно…

Тауриэль побледнела:

- Боюсь, владыка, не по мне та ноша, что вы возлагаете. Орофин учил меня охотиться, и стрелы мои бьют без промаха благодаря Халдиру. Но за всю мою жизнь в битвах я участвовала лишь случайно, и не мне хвастаться победами над орками.

- Пересмотрите решение, владыка, наша названная сестра – охотник, но не воин. Ей ли видеть ужасы войны и рубить орочьи головы? – воскликнул Орофин.

- Мои кулаки сжимаются при мысли, что мне придется отпустить Тауриэль с незнакомцами, которые отнесутся к ней как к обузе в походе. Пристало ли ей находиться в такой компании? Заклинаю вас именем Эру, владыка, отмените свое решение! – почти выкрикнул Халдир.

- Успокойтесь, Халдир, Орофин! Решение наше неизменно и тому есть причина. Помните ли вы слова Глорфинделя, когда Ернур, капитан Гондора, хотел противостоять одному из Черных Всадников? Он сказал: «Судьба его далеко, и не от руки мужчины он падет». Что же противопоставит братство Черным Всадникам, что торопятся по их следу? Тауриэль станет их оружием, ибо больше некому. Такова наша воля!

Халдир и Орофин помрачнели, но склонили головы перед Келеборном. Мысленно Халдир проклинал сейчас себя за то, что вложил когда-то в руки названной сестры лук.

- Что касается твоего беспокойства, Халдир, то все в братстве будут считать, что их сопровождает воин. Отныне и до конца миссии здесь нет Тауриэль, но есть лесной воин – Таурохтар. Переоденься же в одежду разведчика, Таурохтар, и поспеши! Вы отправляетесь встречать наших гостей к границам леса. Сердце подсказывает мне, что они придут к Нимроделю раньше, чем солнце сядет, - заключила Галадриэль.

- И не приведите за собой орков, помните об осторожности! – добавил Келеборн.

«Братья» поклонились владыкам и покинули зал.

* * *

_**Примечания:**_

Песня, которую поет Тауриэль, это отрывок из стиха «Последний корабль» Дж.Р.Р.Толкиена.

Эльфы используют привычный для них способ наименования, таким образом, здесь и далее по тексту: эллет – эльфийка, берианы – хоббиты, Митрандир – Гэндальф.

Как вы уже догадались, автор без зазрения совести «убила» Румила, а вместо него подарила Халдиру и Орофину названную сестру.

* * *

_**Перевод с синдарина:**_

Тауриэль – дочь леса

Таурохтар – лесной воин

* * *

A/N: Фик ранее выкладывался мной на Aeterne под ником Eileen_Altern и не был закончен. Теперь же у меня появилось время на творчество, поэтому фик будет закончен здесь на ФФ. Буду признательна за отзывы!

С уважением,

**Jamie Bradley**


	2. Глава 2 Встреча с Братством

**Дисклеймер:** Да простит меня великий Эру Илюватор в лице Дж.Р.Р.Толкиена, но я взяла его Арду только поиграться, обещаю вернуть в целости и сохранности, не заработав на этом ни копейки.

* * *

_**Глава 2. Встреча с Братством**_

- Все я не могу больше бежать, давайте отдохнем хоть немного, - взмолилась Тауриэль, сменившая платье на серые одежды воинов-разведчиков Лотлориена. – Мы почти у Нимроделя, подождем их тут.

- И правда, Халдир, ты бежишь, как будто тебя подгоняет дракон. Отдохнём, - сказал Орофин, устало прислоняясь к стволу дерева.

- Дракон? О, меня подгоняет не дракон, брат. Разве ты не понимаешь, что ждет Тауриэль в походе? Кто позаботится о ней? Кто защитит ее от опасности? Что это за товарищество? И куда оно идет? Митрандир пал, а уж его вряд ли бы смог убить тупой орк! На людей и берианов Тауриэль может и не рассчитывать!

- Ну, с ними есть хоть эльф… - попробовал было возразить Орофин.

- Эльф? – лицо Халдира исказило презрение. - Да какой уважающий себя эльф будет путешествовать в компании с гномом? А если ее ранят? Ты подумал об этом, Орофин? Какое бесчестие ждет нашу сестру, если она не сможет за себя постоять?

- Тихо! Слушайте! – воскликнула Тауриэль. Ветер доносил до них отрывки пения. – Это весторн! Они уже перешли Нимродель!

- На деревья! – скомандовал Халдир. – За ними!

Песня оборвалась в тот же момент, что они увидели путников. Незамеченные в листве деревьев эльфы с любопытством рассматривали братство. Песню видимо пел эльф, но увидеть его лицо было невозможно, так как он сидел к деревьям спиной. Зато Тауриэль успела хорошо рассмотреть берианов, они были забавные и напоминали детей, ростом же они были чуть повыше гнома. Тут в сторону леса посмотрел один из людей, и Тауриэль узнала его. Он был известен ей под именем Эстель, она видела его в дни его помолвки с Арвен. Она обернулась и увидела, что Халдир также узнал его и вздохнул с облегчением.

Путники собрались и свернули в сторону от дороги, преследуемые эльфами, но не замечающие их. Они остановились на талане, когда один из берианов начал спорить с эльфом по поводу ночлега. Эльф же легко подпрыгнул и ухватился за ветку, которая росла намного выше его головы. В этот момент Тауриэль увидела его лицо, не веря своим глазам, она прошептала «Лайквалассэ!» и тут же громко и повелительно воскликнула: «Стой!». Орофин засмеялся, а Леголас спрыгнул обратно. Тауриэль тем временем плотнее закуталась в плащ и натянула на голову капюшон, полностью скрывая лицо. Халдир же, как старший среди них, обратился к путникам, но не на весторне, а на синдарин:

- Вы дышите так громко, что мы могли бы застрелить вас в полной темноте. Но не надо бояться! Мы знали, что вы придете. Мы слышали твою песню, родич с Севера.

- Меня зовут Леголас, сын Трандуила, короля Мирквуда. Мы с товарищами ищем ночлег.

- Меня зовут Халдир, страж границ Лориена. Поднимитесь сюда с главным из берианов, и мы поговорим. Остальные пусть ждут внизу.

Орофин спустил с талана лестницу, а Тауриэль отошла в тень. Первым на флет легко и быстро поднялся Леголас. Тауриэль не ожидала встретить здесь эльфа, который напоминал ей дни далекого детства, что проходили в Мирквуде. Матери Тауриэль не знала, ибо та умерла при родах. Ее звали Анориэль, была она из галадримов. Кто ее отец и вовсе было неизвестно, так как ее мать не была замужем. Поэтому Тауриэль воспитывалась при дворе короля Трандуила.

Незнающая любви родителей, многим она казалась дикаркой, но голос её был прекрасен. И её часто звали ко двору совсем тогда еще юного принца. Леголаса же пение Тауриэль, казалось, завораживало, и он стал относиться к ней как к маленькой сестре, которой у него никогда не было. Девочка же полюбила его всем своим маленьким сердцем и следовала за ним всюду, где позволял он, напевая веселые песни, если принц был весел, и грустные, если был он печален.

Когда же Тауриэль исполнилось 17, девочку нашла дальняя родственница матери и увела с собой в Лотлориен. Там Тауриэль обрела новый дом и двух названных братьев, Халдира и Орофина, но редко пела с тех пор. Теперь же спустя сотни лет судьбе было угодно, чтобы она снова встретила Леголаса. Так стояла Тауриэль, погруженная в воспоминания, и отвлеклась от них только, когда Халдир обратился к забравшимся на платформу берианам. Когда достигнуты были все договоренности, Леголас спустился к товарищам, а на платформу поднялись еще 2 бериана, и все они, отужинав, легли спать. Тауриэль все это время молчала. Халдир же тихо обратился к ней лишь после того, как отправил Орофина вниз дежурить:

- Ты знаешь этого эльфа? Но откуда?

- Знаю, это Лайквалассэ, он был мне как брат, когда я была в Мирквуде.

- Это плохо, он может узнать тебя.

- Я так не думаю, Халдир. Последний раз он видел меня, когда мне было 17, много воды утекло с тех пор. Разве только мое пение может меня выдать.

- Он слышал, как ты поешь? Воистину он был тебе дорог, даже зовешь ты его не так, как другие.

Халдира прервало пение с соседнего талана, то Леголас пел для своих товарищей. Тауриэль улыбнулась, её зеленые глаза сейчас отражали все ночные звезды.

- Я всегда звала его так, Халдир. И этой песне его научила я.

- Нет, так звала его Тауриэль. А ты теперь Таурохтар и можешь обращаться к нему «Леголас» или «мой принц», запомни это, не оговорись.

Снизу раздался птичий свист, Орофин подавал сигнал о приближении опасности. Брат с сестрой спустились и прислушались.

- Орки, - сказал Орофин, - не менее сотни. Что будем делать? Нам одним не справиться.

- Уведем их в лес на запад, но сначала уберем лестницы. Потом ты, Орофин, отправишься в Энгладил и предупредишь их. Действуем быстро! Тауриэль, держись рядом со мной.

Закинув веревки на таланы, эльфы скрылись в лесу.

* * *

A/N: Автор напоминает, что 17 эльфийских лет – это возраст ребенка. Кроме того, на aeterne часто задавали вопрос, зачем необходимо было переодевать Тауриэль в мужчину. Отвечаю сразу для всех: да, я знаю, что среди эльфов было половое равенство, и случались женщины-воины. Но одно дело – тренированная женщина-воин, а другое – охотница. Будем считать, что у Галадриэль воительниц не нашлось. В конце концов, это всего лишь фанфик (:

С уважением,

**Jamie Bradley**


	3. Глава 3 Вопросы без ответов

**Дисклеймер:** У меня есть печеньки и право хранить молчание. Все остальное принадлежит Дж.Р.Р.Толкиену и Арде.

* * *

_**Глава 3. Вопросы без ответов**_

Утро было еще ранним, когда Халдир разбудил всех, и, собравшись, товарищество отправилось в путь. Халдир возглавлял отряд, за ним шел Эстель, за ним еще один человек, чье имя Тауриэль не запомнила, потом шли четыре бериана, за ними гном, после него Леголас и замыкала цепочку Тауриэль в низко надвинутом на глаза капюшоне. Ей, как и Леголасу, приходилось сдерживать шаг потому, как и Гимли, и берианы шли хоть и быстро, но шаги их были коротки.

- Таурохтар, куда мы направляемся? – спросил Леголас.

- Мы ведем вас к господину и госпоже галадримов, мой принц, сейчас нам предстоит перебраться через Келебрант, - ответила Тауриэль через мгновение, так как она не сразу поняла, что обратились к ней. – А вот и переправа, смотрите.

- Но ведь моста нет, - удивился Гимли.

- Сейчас будет, - и Халдир перебросил веревку появившемуся на другом берегу эльфу.

Когда же все переправились, возникло новое препятствие – гном, который никак не соглашался, чтобы ему завязали глаза. Решение, что все чужеземцы пойдут с завязанными глазами, Тауриэль поддержала всем сердцем. Ей давно не терпелось откинуть капюшон и взглянуть на ясное небо, постоянная тень на глазах тяготила ее сердце. Когда глаза у путников были завязаны и в руки им дали веревку, чтобы они имели хоть какой-то ориентир, Тауриэль быстро скинула плащ. Она всё также шла за Леголасом, но теперь, уже не таясь, рассматривала его.

Люди считают, что время не властно над эльфами, может потому, что даже самой длинной человеческой жизни не хватит, чтобы отметить эти маленькие, но так много говорящие другим эльфам изменения. Тауриэль помнила Леголаса юным и веселым принцем, дни которого пролетали в обучении и развлечении. Завязывая ему глаза, она заметила, что не было видно даже самых маленьких морщинок в уголках глаз Леголаса; такие были у Орофина, свидетельства легкого нрава и частого смеха. Сейчас же она видела, что мышцы его правой руки развиты сильнее, чем на левой. К тому же они не расслаблялись, слишком уж часто эта рука держала меч и натягивала тетиву. С лица его почти не сходила улыбка, но уголки губ были опущены, а между бровей пролегла небольшая морщинка.

До вечера шли они почти без остановок, но, когда на небе стали появляться первые звезды, устроились на ночлег прямо на земле. Халдир, встревоженный тем, что к ним до сих пор не присоединился Орофин, пошел осмотреться, оставив Тауриэль сторожить путников. Берианы, судя по их сопению, уже спали, как и гном. Люди тихо переговаривались меж собой, а Леголас что-то напевал. Накинув на себя плащ с капюшоном, Тауриэль присела рядом с ним и, повинуясь порыву своего сердца, аккуратно прижала палец к его губам, призывая не выдавать её, а затем быстро развязала глаза. Леголас улыбнулся ей и прижал руку к сердцу в знак благодарности. Тауриэль указала ему на небо, где ясно светила Эрендил. В молчании просидели они некоторое время, обратив свои взоры к звездам, но когда послышались осторожные шаги Халдира, Тауриэль снова завязала Леголасу глаза.

С наступлением рассвета отряд снова двинулся, идя без особой спешки. И когда солнце стояло в зените, они встретили отряд галадримов, торопящихся к северным границам. Они принесли новости, некоторые из них Халдир передал товариществу. Вторгшихся орков заманили в ловушку и почти всех уничтожили, остатки бежали на запад к горам, их преследуют. Видели также странное создание, бегущее с согнутой спиной и руками, свисающими до земли, как зверь, но не похожее на зверя. Его не застрелили, так как эльфы не знали, доброе оно или злое, а позже упустили из виду.

— Мне также принесли распоряжение владыки, — сказал им Халдир. — Вы все можете идти свободно, даже гном Гимли. Похоже, что госпожа знает о каждом члене вашего отряда. Возможно, пришло сообщение из Ривенделла.

Брат с сестрой развязали путникам глаза и велели путникам отдыхать до вечера. Все разлеглись на ароматной траве, но берианы стояли с изумленным выражением лица, и Халдир решил показать им Керин Амрот, а Эстель отправился за ними. На поляне же остались 2 эльфа, гном и второй человек. День был солнечный, и Тауриэль, немного подумав, скинула плащ. Волосы ее были заплетены по-мужски, а фигуру скрывала свободная куртка. Леголас скользнул по ней взглядом и не сказал ничего, и, обрадовавшись, что острый взгляд эльфа не разоблачил её, Тауриэль улыбнулась.

Однако обрадовалась она рано, так как второй человек заметил, обращаясь к гному:

- Удивительно, Гимли, вы говорите! Раз считают, что у гномов нет женщин, так как они похожи на мужчин, почему же не считают, что у эльфов нет мужчин, если они так похожи на женщин? – и посмотрел прямо на Тауриэль.

Её щеки вспыхнули, и она обратилась прямо к человеку:

- Не скажите ли вы мне, господин, как зовут вас? Ибо я желаю должно обратиться к человеку, нанесшему мне вольно или невольно оскорбление.

- Меня зовут Боромир, сын Денетора, наместника Гондора. Назовитесь и вы.

- Меня зовут Таурохтар из Лориена, и вы, Боромир, сын Денетора, нанесли своими словами оскорбление не только мне, но и всему моему народу. Однако закон гостеприимства не позволяет мне вызвать вас на поединок. Потому не согласитесь ли вы, Боромир из Гондора, принять участие в соревновании со мной, чтобы выявить из нас достойнейшего мужа?

- Я хотел бы также присоединиться к вашему спору, - произнес подошедший Леголас, - так как затронута и моя честь.

- Прошу прощения, мой принц, но это спор между двумя, и вам нет нужды вмешиваться, - сказала Тауриэль.

- Я согласен, - молвил Боромир, - но что вы предлагаете? Меча, как я вижу, у вас нет.

- У меня есть лук и кинжалы. Что вы выберете?

- Об остром зрении эльфов ходят слухи и в Гондоре, потому, чтобы мы были с вами в равных условиях, мой выбор – кинжалы.

- Справедливое решение, - воскликнул Гимли. – Но помните, деритесь либо до малой крови, либо до тех пор, пока противник не остановится, признавая поражение.

Тауриэль отошла, сбросила с плеча колчан и лук и достала из-за пояса 2 охотничьих ножа. Ножи были любимым оружием Орофина, брат обучал её владеть ими. Ножи предпочитали они, охотясь вместе на волков; ножи выручали ее и те несколько раз, что встречалась она с орками во время охоты на границах Лотлориена. Однако Тауриэль сомневалась в исходе, предстоящего поединка, так как Боромир был гораздо сильнее.

Боромир же тем временем также приготовился к сражению. Она кивнула ему, приглашая начать бой, и ждать человек не заставил. Он кинулся вперед, атакуя и рассчитывая на быструю победу, Тауриэль же пришлось отступать, блокируя удары. Бой их длился долго, и все время Боромир наступал, а Тауриэль оборонялась. Но человек затратил много сил и устал, кинжалы его были короче эльфийских ножей, и вот, когда он пытался нанести удар справа, Тауриэль не отпрыгнула, а лишь отбросила назад корпус, уклоняясь. Кинжал прошелся по её куртке, однако один из ножей Тауриэль был в тот же миг приставлен к горлу Боромира.

Гимли и Леголас захлопали, Тауриэль возблагодарила про себя Орофина и его уроки, Боромир же сказал:

- Воистину мужественны эльфы, и прекрасно владеют они оружием!

- За ваши слова я прощаю вас, Боромир, сын Денетора. Но вы - достойный противник, и я уверен, победили бы вы, продлись бой еще пару минут, так как я совершенно измотан.

Поклонившись, они расстались вполне довольные друг другом. От Керин Амрота тем временем вернулся Халдир и предложил сестре отправиться в город заранее. Так, попрощавшись с братством, Тауриэль бегом отправилась в город к госпоже Галадриэль и говорила с ней, а после была отпущена отдыхать.

Халдир вернулся домой лишь утром. Он нашел Тауриэль, сидящей на талане перед домом. Она переоделась в платье, а ее локоны были распущены. Халдир улыбнулся:

- Лесной воин в платье, Эру решил подшутить над нами и перевернул мир с ног на голову.

- Не смейся, Халдир! Я сама не ожидала, что с такой радостью скину с себя личину воина, я устала изображать мужчину.

- Почему ты не отдыхаешь?

- Сон не идет ко мне, я боюсь того, что ждет меня. С ними не было Митрандира. Он придет?

- Перед госпожой они подтвердили, что Митрандир пал в Мории, Тауриэль.

- Халдир, - Тауриэль порывисто обняла его, - ты ведь их видел, они воины. Я не смогу с ними сравниться. Сколько стрел я успею выпустить до того, как ко мне приблизятся орки? Две? Три? А что потом? Некому будет защитить меня, и я умру.

- Не говори так, не говори! Ты не можешь умереть, ни я, ни Орофин не переживем этого!

- Халдир, но…

- Не перебивай меня, малышка. Я еще надеюсь, надеюсь, что Келеборн передумает. Сегодня владыка ни словом не обмолвился им, что с отрядом пойдет воин из Лотлориена. Как бы хотел я, чтобы мои мысли были верны! Госпожа Галадриэль заглянула им в души, я видел это, и почти все они сомневались. Так может их братство уже распалось?

- Почти все сомневались?

- Да, не отвели взгляд лишь Арагорн, сын Араторна, и Леголас. Не знаю, что она увидела в их душах, но второй человек весь в сомнениях. Чтобы видеть это, не надо обладать даром госпожи. Он колеблется, и это плохо.

- Боромир! – воскликнула Тауриэль.

- Да, Боромир, и, кстати, что за дуэль случилась между вами? Моё сердце пропустило несколько ударов, когда мастер гном рассказывал мне об этом. Зачем ты ввязалась?

- Он заподозрил, Халдир, он сказал, что я слишком женственно выгляжу. Для любого мужчины это было бы оскорблением, у меня не было выбора.

- Удача сегодня была на твоей стороне, Тауриэль, но все могло закончиться гораздо хуже! Что случилось бы, если бы ты проиграла? Хотя это было бы нам даже на руку, - эльф замолчал, обдумывая что-то. Ночью ветер сменился, и утро было холодным. Он притянул Тауриэль ближе и закутал её в плащ. Так в объятиях друг друга они застыли, задумавшись каждый о своем, и, погруженные в безрадостные думы, не слышали шагов на лестнице, пока не стало слишком поздно.

- О, извините, я не хотел помешать…

Тауриэль, мгновенно узнав голос, уткнулась в плечо названного брата, заслоняя лицо локонами. Халдир полуобернулся:

- Вы не помешали, принц Леголас, моя гостья уже уходит. Прошу вас проходите в дом, я присоединюсь к вам через мгновение.

Леголас кивнул и прошел к дому. Халдир еле слышно прошептал Тауриэль на ухо:

- Я дам тебе плащ, натяни капюшон и уходи. Не к фонтану, там они ночуют.

Она кивнула, эльф быстро стянул с себя плащ и в одно мгновение закутал ее, набросив капюшон. Тауриэль поспешила вниз по лестнице.

Халдир вошел в дом и поклонился:

- Я готов выслушать вас, мой принц. Простите меня за задержку.

- Ну что вы, Халдир, это вы простите меня, я не подумал, что могу помешать. Если бы кто-то прервал моё общение со столь прекрасной леди, я бы не подумал извиняться. Это ваша невеста?

- Невеста? – Халдир непонимающе уставился на собеседника. «Он подумал, что мы с Тауриэль… Он не знает, что у меня есть сестра», - пронеслась мысль у него в голове. – Можно сказать и так…

- В таком случае поздравляю вас! Уверен, ваша невеста – красавица, ни у одной эллет в Лотлориене, включая госпожу галадримов, я не видел таких прекрасных золотых локонов.

- Благодарю за добрые слова, мой друг, но не думаю, что вы пришли только за этим.

- Да, я искал вашего брата, Таурохтара, но нигде не видел его. Эльфы у фонтана подсказали мне, где вы живете, и я пришел благодарить его.

- Таурохтар отослан к границам. Боюсь, в ближайшее время вы его не увидите.

- Очень жаль. Тогда прошу вас, передайте ему мои слова при встрече. Я благодарю его за то, что он позволил увидеть мне свет Эрендила, что успокоил мою душу и помог ей найти выход из мрака. Я не забуду этого, отныне и вы, и ваши братья – мои друзья.

Распрощавшись, они расстались, Леголас отправился бродить по Лотлориену, Халдир же задумался: «Свет Эрендила? Чтобы это значило? Неужели она развязывала ему глаза, когда я уходил? Как неосторожно, ей нельзя привлекать к себе внимание. Но почему? Он ей дорог? Если узнает еще кто-нибудь из братства, особенно гном, это ни чем хорошим не закончится».

- О чем задумался, брат? – раздался веселый голос.

- Орофин! – воскликнул Халдир, и братья обнялись. – Мой слух подводит меня второй раз за час, я не слышал, как ты пришел.

- Это я понял. Но почему второй? И где Тауриэль?

- Сюда приходил Леголас, они знакомы…

- Это я знаю, братец. В отличие от тебя я прекрасно понял, кто такой «Лайквалассэ». Она рассказывала мне о своем детстве. И о принце тоже.

- И что ты думаешь об этом? Она любила его?

- Любила, как может любить ребенок. Вспомни, как мы с тобой в детстве глаз не сводили с госпожи Галадриэль и собирались стать великими воинами только для того, чтобы понравиться ей.

- Возможно, ты и прав. Но мне тревожно.

- Перестань, ты просто ревнуешь её. Скажи лучше, чем закончилась ваша встреча с принцем?

- Он не видел ее лица, Орофин, если ты об этом. Легенда о нашем брате Таурохтаре еще жива. Леголас подумал, что я был со своей невестой.

- Невестой? – Орофин присвистнул. – А принц польстил тебе, Халдир!

- Орофин, перестань дурачиться! У меня на душе неспокойно, в дороге она ослушалась меня, чтобы угодить принцу. Нам надо найти ее, она убежала в платье, но закутанная в мой плащ. Надеюсь, она не встретит кого-либо из братства.

* * *

A/N: Я не сильна в описании батальных сцен. Поэтому надеюсь, вы простите мое столь скупое описание поединка.

С уважением,

**Jamie Bradley**


	4. Глава 4 Решение

**Дисклеймер:** я не владею героями Дж.Р.Р.Толкиена, но у меня есть книга "Властелин колец", фантазия и свободное время. Результат всего этого перед вами. Увы, но мне за него не платят.

* * *

_**Глава 4. Решение**_

Не смотря на предостережение Халдира, именно к фонтану и отправилась Тауриэль, так как она желала поговорить с госпожой, чтобы развеять свои мрачные мысли. Она видела павильон, что воздвигли для путников, но не приближалась близко, а сразу отправилась к госпоже. Галадриэль ждала её и, едва Тауриэль вошла, поманила её за собой.

- Я знаю, зачем ты пришла. Я не скажу как владыка Келеборн, что ты должна пойти с братством, но предоставлю тебе выбор, который очень прост. Либо ты идешь и спасешь ему жизнь, но можешь погибнуть сама, либо ты не идешь, и тогда из братства выживут лишь двое, но он точно не выживет.

- Госпожа, о ком вы?

- Ты уже поняла, - и Галадриэль отошла от окна, открывая Тауриэль вид на павильон путников, в который как раз входил Леголас. И даже не подумав, эллет сказала:

- Я согласна.

- Я не сомневалась в этом, Тауриэль. Вы уйдете с Халдиром из города сегодня, здесь слишком велика опасность разоблачения. Мы укроем братство до конца месяца, за это время Халдир должен обучить тебя владению мечом. И еще запомни, Хранитель может избрать собственный путь, но пока в братстве будет девять, у нас жива надежда. Неважно, уйдет или нет Хранитель один, он все равно будет в братстве. Однако если кто-то погибнет на поле боя, ты вольна поступать, как пожелаешь.

- Я поняла, госпожа. Но что мне делать, если меня разоблачат?

- Не бойся, я предупрежу Арагорна, он – предводитель братства и человек чести. Будет лучше, если он будет знать. К тому же Эстель сумеет защитить тебя, если потребуется. Ступай и передай наш разговор Халдиру.

- Хорошо, госпожа, - и Тауриэль, поклонившись, вышла.

Она низко надвинула капюшон на глаза, теперь большая часть обзора была для нее закрыта, поэтому, спустившись с мэллорна, она на кого-то налетела. Сильные руки подхватили её и помогли удержаться на ногах. Однако плащ раскрылся, открывая платье, а локоны выбились из-под капюшона. К своему ужасу Тауриэль осознала, что находится в объятиях Леголаса.

- Простите, леди, я вас не заметил. Надеюсь, вы в порядке?

Необходимо было ответить, но Тауриэль опасалась, что принц узнает голос Таурохтара, и потому просто кивнула.

- Вы не ушиблись? – продолжал тем временем Леголас. – Я вас узнал, я видел вас сегодня утром с Халдиром. Я был неучтив и не представился. Меня зовут Леголас. Могу ли я узнать имя невесты моего друга?

«Невесты друга? Что за напасть? Он подумал, что я – невеста Халдира? Но что же мне делать?» - мысли неслись в голове Тауриэль быстрые, словно ветер, но она не знала, как выйти из этой ситуации.

- Почему же вы молчите, леди?

- Потому что я запретил ей разговаривать! – раздался гневный голос чуть в стороне, и Тауриэль возблагодарила Эру. Из тени деревьев появились Халдир и Орофин, но если второй улыбался и был весел, то глаза первого метали молнии, а руки были сжаты в кулаки. – И был бы признателен вам, мой принц, если бы вы убрали руки от моей невесты.

Только сейчас Тауриэль заметила, что Леголас одной рукой обнимает ее за талию, а в другой держит ее руку, сама же она второй рукой схватила его куртку. Она резко опустила руки и сделала шаг в сторону.

- Простите меня, Халдир, я не хотел обидеть ни вас, ни прекрасную даму. Все вышло случайно, я не заметил вашу невесту и чуть не сшиб её с ног. Только помог ей устоять и ничего больше.

Тауриэль кивнула, подтверждая его слова. А Орофин расхохотался и сказал:

- Не обращайте внимания, принц Леголас! Халдир – большой собственник! Даже запретил бедняжке говорить и петь, ибо на ее прекрасный голос слетаются все эльфы Лотлориена. Мой брат, уже успокоился, – И добавил, обращаясь к Тауриэль, - Пойдем, я провожу тебя.

Халдир же, дождавшись, что брат с сестрой отойдут подальше, подошел к Леголасу и сказал:

- Если вы мне действительно друг, принц, я прошу вас больше не искать общества моей невесты и не расспрашивать о ней. Иначе боюсь, из друзей мы быстро станем врагами.

* * *

**A/N:** В следующей главе будет очень, очень много диалогов. Заранее прошу у вас прощения. Я была бы безмерно благодарна за самый малюсенький отзыв.

С уважением,

**Jamie Bradley**


	5. Глава 5 Песнь Халдира

**Дисклеймер:** Арда принадлежит Эру, "Властелин колец" - Толкиену, герои сами себе, а автор? А у автора просто приступ больной фантазии.

* * *

**Глава 5. Песнь Халдира**

- Как, как ты могла согласиться? – уже в сотый раз спрашивал Халдир. – Это опасно, это почти верная смерть! Да нет, это просто смерть! Они идут в Мордор! Это не прогулка, не охота! Чем ты думала!

- Братец, успокойся, дай ей хоть слово сказать, - Орофин посмотрел на названную сестру, которая с несчастным видом разглядывала носки своих туфель и молчала. – Тауриэль, посмотри на меня, пожалуйста, - Она подняла лицо, и по щеке её скатилась слезинка. – Скажи мне честно, ты идешь из-за него, из-за Леголаса?

- Орофин, - и она кинулась к нему в объятия, - Орофин, госпожа сказала, что он может умереть, если я не пойду.

- Что еще сказала госпожа? – кипя от ярости, спросил Халдир.

- Она сказала, чтобы мы ушли в лес и чтобы ты научил меня владеть мечом, и еще она обещала рассказать обо мне Эстелю, чтобы он мог защитить меня. Халдир, я…

- Молчи, пожалуйста, молчи! – голосом, полным боли, попросил Халдир. В его серых глазах как будто угас огонек, звезда, что всегда освещала его лицо. Теперь они казались безжизненными и смотрели, казалось, сквозь предметы. – Я все подготовлю, собирайся, - и с этими словами он вышел.

- Орофин, что с ним? Почему он такой? Я не хотела…

- Я знаю, сестренка, знаю. Ты очень дорога Халдиру, он никогда и никого не любил так, как тебя.

- Я его тоже очень люблю.

- Глупенькая, я не об этом.

- А о чем?

- Забудь! Если уж говорить о любви, то ответь мне, ты любишь Леголаса?

- Я не знаю, Орофин, я не знаю любви. И поэтому не могу знать, люблю ли я его.

- Он тебя не любит, Тауриэль, возможно, он даже тебя не помнит. Может быть, он даже женат. Ты понимаешь это? Ты знаешь, что это значит?

- Да. Но я все равно не могу допустить, чтобы он умер.

- Для тебя это будет значить смерть, но перед этим тебе придется испить горькую чашу страданий от одиночества и невозможности быть с ним.

- Пусть так.

- Останься, Тауриэль, останься, и ты сможешь забыть его, и я, и Халдир все для этого сделаем. Останься, пока яд любви не отравил твою кровь. Останься, и ты будешь жить.

- Но он умрет…

- Он – воин, все воины когда-то погибают. Ты не сможешь ему помочь.

- Тогда я умру рядом с ним. Не отговаривай меня, Орофин, я сделала свой выбор.

- Как мне жаль, малышка, как мне жаль, - эльф коснулся легким поцелуем её волос и пошел за братом. «Ему хуже, чем ей», - размышлял он, - «у неё еще есть надежда». Он нашёл его внизу у дерева.

- Халдир, - позвал Орофин, - скажи ей, пожалуйста. Она должна знать. Ты любишь её!

- Любить сестру для брата естественно…

- Перестань, ты знаешь, о чем я говорю! То, что ты зовешь её сестрой, не меняет твоего к ней отношения.

- А что поменяет мое признание, Орофин? Что поменяет? Она любит его!

- Она любит воспоминания! Призрак! Мечты!

- _Она не любит МЕНЯ_! – взревел Халдир. - Сколько лет я люблю её, Орофин? Сколько лет! Если за все это время она этого не поняла, как я объясню это в трех словах?

- Если ты её не остановишь, она не вернется. Умрёт в битве или сойдет с ума от страданий! Сделай что-нибудь, помоги ей! Или отпусти её со спокойной душой, проводи её как брат!

- Если бы я мог… Видит Эру, я смирился с тем, что она не будет со мной, но мне не перенести, что она любит другого! Если бы я мог, я бы отпустил её, но как мне это сделать, брат, как? Как одним решением перечеркнуть свою жизнь, все года, что мы провели вместе?

- Она все равно была не с тобой.

- Но она была рядом! Её мысли были обо мне и о тебе, её жизнь была занята мной и тобой, она принадлежала нам, _мне_!

- Она – не твоя собственность! Тауриэль свободна любить, кого она захочет. Она – не вещь, брат, она живая. Рано или поздно она все равно бы нас покинула. Тебе придется рассказать ей о своих чувствах, Халдир, больше ничто и никто не сможет заставить её остаться, - и с этими словами Орофин покинул брата.

- Знаешь, я хотела бы, чтобы так было всегда: ты, я и лес. Наш костер и звезды. И никаких переживаний, эмоций, войны, орков.

- И никакого Леголаса? – вырвалось у Халдира. Тауриэль недовольно поморщилась. – Извини, я не хотел…

За те недели, что прошли с тех пор, как Тауриэль приняла решение присоединиться к братству, такие посиделки у костра стали для них традицией. Утром они вставали, тренировались, отдыхали, снова тренировались, а когда наступала ночь, разжигали костер. Греясь у огня, Тауриэль слушала истории, которые рассказывал Халдир, о далеких лесах и городах, где ему довелось побывать, о разных эльфах и смертных, которых он знал, о древних войнах и правителях. Все то, что запечатлела его память за время длинной жизни, и то, о чем рассказывали легенды. Не говорили они только о будущем походе. Но сегодня был их последний вечер, так как днем Орофин принес им новость, что завтра госпожа желает видеть Таурохтара. И вместе с этим сообщением к ним вернулись все те мысли, которых они старательно все это время избегали.

Халдир сидел на земле, прислонившись спиной к дереву, и всматривался в огонь, словно пытаясь прочитать в нем знаки судьбы. Тауриэль присела рядом с ним и положила голову ему на плечо.

- Спой мне, Халдир.

- Спеть? Я не сравнюсь с тобой в пении, малышка. Я и песен то почти не знаю.

- Ну и что. Я никогда не слышала, как ты поешь. А теперь хочу послушать.

- Как пожелает моя госпожа, - шутливо ответил Халдир.

Он прикрыл глаза, словно собираясь с мыслями, и через пару мгновений запел:

_Ты прервешь моих грез златорунную нить,_

_Не простившись, уйдешь до вечерней звезды,_

_Хоть могу вожделеть, и пылать, и любить –_

_Никогда на тебя не надеть мне узды._

_Что тебе до объятий моих и речей?_

_Ты полою плаща ловишь ветер степной,_

_Ты свободы дурман жадно пьешь из ключей,_

_И прядешь серебро трав сухих под луной._

_Не сдержать мне тебя, как теченье реки,_

_Небосклон, как девичьи ланиты, румян –_

_Ты плечо уведешь из-под твердой руки,_

_И скользнут сапоги в полукружья стремян._

_Горькой волею дышат тимьян и полынь,_

_Ветер в косы плетет буйну гриву коня,_

_Лес молчит, остывает небесная синь,_

_Ты уходишь в закат, ты забыла меня…_

- Грустная песня, - сказала Тауриэль.

- Возможно.

Молчание продлилось довольно долго прежде, чем Тауриэль спросила:

- Почему ты никогда не пел раньше? Мне понравилось, ты поешь с таким чувством, словно это твои слова и твои ощущения…

- Так и есть, - горько усмехнулся Халдир, - я сам сочинил её. Поэтому я и не пою.

- Я не понимаю.

- Эльф не может петь, когда ему слишком больно от пения и чувств, которое оно вызывает.

- Ты потерял свою любовь?

- Нет, малышка, но скоро потеряю.

- Почему? Кто она?

- Зачем тебе знать это?

- Ну, хоть кто-то из нас должен быть счастлив рядом с любимым…

Эльф расхохотался, но на его лице отражалась смертная мука.

– Загляни мне в глаза, малышка, неужели ты не поняла? – Их взгляды встретились, и Тауриэль замерла, загипнотизированная бурей в серых глазах. Тогда Халдир притянул её к себе и неистово поцеловал. Застигнутая врасплох, она уступила его напору, приоткрывая губы, и его язык мгновенно скользнул внутрь, даря ей странные, но приятные ощущения. Мысли покинули её голову, глаза закрылись, поцелуй был словно глоток холодной воды в пустыне, и она пила-пила его и никак не могла утолить свою жажду. Внезапно все прекратилось, Халдир грубо оттолкнул её и встал. Тауриэль в растерянности смотрела на него и не знала, что сказать. Он же, по-своему истолковав её взгляд, зло бросил:

- Мне не нужна твоя жалость, Тауриэль. Я не вор, чтобы красть поцелуи, предназначенные другому. Ты правильно сказала, кто-то из нас должен быть счастлив рядом с любимым, но это буду не я.

Он отвернулся, пытаясь совладать с обуревавшими его чувствами.

- Прости меня, малышка! Мне не стоило ничего говорить тебе, а тем более целовать, особенно сейчас. Я прошу тебя только об одном, не унижай меня своей жалостью! Я сам избрал свой путь, и Валар знают, никогда не желал себе другой судьбы.

- Но тебе больно…

- _Больно_? Я свыкся с болью, она – моё второе я. Я молюсь лишь, чтобы тебе Элеберт уготовила другую судьбу, и ты не узнала этой боли.

Тауриэль разревелась:

- Я не хотела, Халдир, прости меня, я думала, я не знала… Если можешь, прости меня за всю боль, что я тебе причинила.

- Уже простил. Не реви, малышка, воину не к лицу красные глаза.

* * *

**A****/****N****:** Песню, что поет Халдир, я позаимствовала из прекрасного фика «Джокер поневоле» автора Serpent. Вы можете найти этот фик на «Сказках», очень советую его прочитать. Именно этот фик и послужил вдохновением для данной главы. И я очень жду ваших отзывов!

С уважением,

**Jamie Bradley**


	6. Глава 6 Не то, что кажется

**Дисклеймер:** Толкиен умер, но дело его живет! I make no profit at all.

* * *

_**Глава 6. Не то, что кажется**_

Следующим вечером товарищество было приглашено в зал Келеборна, где кроме владык их ждали Халдир и Тауриэль. Последним было известно, что Эстель уже был предупрежден Галадриэлью и про то, что Таурохтар идет с ними, и про его секрет. Оба брата рассматривали товарищество, почти не следя за ходом разговора, так как им заранее было известно, о чем скажет владыка, а отказаться от его предложения было равносильно самоубийству, слишком уж много орков кишело вокруг Лотлориена.

- Есть еще одно, о чем мы бы хотели говорить с вами. Не случайно было избрано девять товарищей, но теперь вас лишь восемь, - начал Келеборн главную часть своей речи. – Мы отрядим с вами одного из своих воинов, так будет лучше для всего братства.

- Зачем это? – воскликнул Боромир.- Чем нам поможет еще один эльф?

- Лишний меч никогда не помешает, Боромир из Гондора, - ответил Келеборн. – Кроме того, Таурохтар обладает одним знанием, благодаря которому может не только противостоять Черным Всадникам, но и убить их.

Все с любопытством уставились на Тауриэль, она же поклонилась и сказала:

- Как вам будет угодно, владыка Келеборн, и как будет угодно братству.

- Мы рады, что к нам присоединится еще один воин, - сказал Арагорн, однако в его взгляде было беспокойство. Берианы, казалось, поддерживали мнение, что еще один защитник очень даже сгодится, и смотрели на Тауриэль приветливо и радостно. Гном и Боромир смотрели с одинаковым сомнением. Леголас же, бросив короткий взгляд на нее, снова повернулся к владыкам, и его реакция была неизвестна.

После пожеланий доброй ночи путники отправились в свой павильон. Леголас же чуть задержался и, обращаясь к Тауриэль, спросил:

- Ты не присоединишься к нам? Я думаю, мои товарищи хотели бы посовещаться насчет предстоящего пути, тебе тоже следует знать.

- Я не приглашен и не имею привычки навязываться, - ответила Тауриэль.

- В таком случае я приглашаю тебя.

- Как пожелаете, мой принц, - и, распрощавшись с Халдиром, эльфы присоединились к остальной группе.

Совещание было долгим и бесполезным, так как никакого решения так и не было принято. Но Тауриэль беспокоило не это. Её больше волновало то, что Хранитель молчал. «Он решил уйти», - думала она, - «он точно решил уйти. Но если он уйдет, с кем идти мне? За ним или нет?». И с такими мыслями она распрощалась с братством до завтра.

На следующий день братство было собрано в дорогу. Халдир провожал их. Тауриэль чувствовала себя виноватой, что не может ответить на его чувства. «Он достоин любви любой девы в Лотлориене, прекрасный лицом и сильный духом», - думала она. «Почему же Эру так играет с нами? Не знай я Лайквалассэ, мы могли бы быть счастливы с Халдиром, он ничем не уступает принцу, он даже нравился мне, когда я была совсем юной. Его поцелуй… Я совсем не хотела, чтобы он останавливался. Почему же в мои сны заняты голубыми глазами, а не серыми?» - Тауриэль тяжело вздохнула.

Они пришли к причалу и занялись погрузкой. Воспользовавшись этим, Халдир отвел в сторону Леголаса.

- Я знаю, что прошу слишком много, принц Леголас, но лишь любовь к моему брату заставляет меня поступать так. Таурохтар - неопытный боец, он метко стреляет, но я боюсь за него в ближнем бою. Он редко сталкивался с орками. Он – охотник, а вы – воин. Я молю вас, присмотрите за ним, он слишком молод, чтобы умирать.

- Если в моих силах будет помочь моему другу, я сделаю это. Вам незачем было даже спрашивать об этом, Халдир. Ваш брат – мой брат, - поклонился Леголас.

- Спасибо, мой принц, - ответил Халдир. «Леголас – достойный соперник», - думал он. «Если бы он смог полюбить Тауриэль, мое сердце было бы спокойно за нее. Я бы уплыл в вечные земли и забыл о своей боли. Но понравится ли она ему? Тауриэль своенравна и запальчива. Хоть многие эльфы и находят ее красивой, ни один галадрим не рискнул предложить ей свое сердце, однако я тоже немало этому способствовал… О чем я думаю! Принц думает, что она – мужчина, у нее нет шансов».

Прошла неделя с тех пор, как братство покинуло Лотлориен. Река стала шире и мельче, лес давно сменился болотами и нагорьями, деревья казались враждебными. Все чувствовали себя беззащитными в этой местности, прекратились разговоры и шутки в лодках, каждый был захвачен своими мыслями. Боромир пугал Тауриэль больше всех, он постоянно что-то бормотал и был охвачен каким-то непонятным беспокойством. Мерри и Пиппин стали бояться его. Тауриэль на привалах старалась развеселить их, но чаще всего все просто валились спать, едва оказавшись на берегу. Часовых теперь не ставили, так как останавливались только на островках. И эльфы проводили все время стоянок в своих грезах, так как ситуация пагубно влияла и на них, души их жаждали света знакомых звезд и запахов родного леса.

На восьмой день ближе к полуночи они достигли порогов Сарн Гебир и были атакованы орками с восточного берега. Тауриэль схватилась было за лук, но Леголас остановил её, так как им следовало быстрее уйти к противоположному берегу, а течение было очень сильным. Кроме того стрел у них на троих, считая Арагорна, было немного. Когда они достигли западного берега, эльфы побросали весла и, наложив стрелы на тетиву, выбрались на сушу. С той стороны реки неслись крики и возгласы, а сам воздух, казалось, сгущался и душил. Леголас всматривался в небо, а Тауриэль смотрела на Фродо. Она видела, как изменилось выражение его лица, как хоббит потер старую рану.

- Черный всадник здесь, - прошептала она Леголасу. Тот вздрогнул, и в этот момент они увидели, как с юга стремительно приближается темная тень. Вскоре она приняла форму большого крылатого существа. Эльфы выстрелили практически одновременно, но достигли ли стрелы цели, они не брались судить. Послышался резкий хриплый крик, и тень опустилась и исчезла во тьме восточного берега. Послышалось множество голосов, завывающих и бранящихся, потом наступила тишина.

Через некоторое время Арагорн снова повел лодки по течению. Они плыли вдоль берега на некотором удалении от него, пока не нашли маленький мелкий залив. Здесь отряд решил остановиться и дождаться рассвета. Они не разбивали лагеря и не разжигали костра, но легли в лодках, причаленных рядом. Тауриэль же выскользнула из лодки и направилась к лесу. Распустив волосы, она принялась их расчесывать и думать о дальнейшем пути.

- Что случилось? – неожиданно раздался сзади знакомый голос.

- Ничего, мой принц, - ответила Тауриэль, не поворачиваясь и начиная заплетать косы.

- Те, у кого ничего не случилось, сейчас или ужинают, или спят в лодках, Таурохтар.

- Тогда что случилось у вас, мой принц?

Леголас улыбнулся, ему нравился этот эльф, с ним было легко в пути, он брался за любую работу, не лез с советами и вопросами, даже молчать с ним было комфортно. Иногда ему казалось, что он знает Таурохтара всю жизнь, словно это был его младший брат. «Слишком хрупкий, даже для эльфа, и красив словно девушка… Какой из него воин? Ведь когда я смотрю на него, становится ясно, что ему тут не место, его самого надо защищать», - подумал Леголас, а вслух сказал:

- Халдир просил позаботиться о тебе. Я пришел проверить все ли в порядке.

- У меня все в порядке, кроме разве что моих волос, - ответила Тауриэль, борясь с пятью прядками на макушке одновременно.

- Позволь я помогу, - и прежде чем эллет успела возразить, она почувствовала его руки на своих волосах и замерла, заливаясь румянцем. – У тебя прекрасные волосы, любая девушка может позавидовать. Разве что с ними ты похож на синдар из моего рода.

- Наверное, я – полукровка, я не знаю, кто мой отец, но родом я из Мирквуда.

- Странно, я никогда тебя не видел.

- Может, вы были юны, мой принц. Я ушел в Лотлориен с приемной семьей очень давно.

- Все равно, я помню всех своих подданных, и если ты был им, я должен был тебя запомнить. Расскажи о чем-нибудь. Вот, например, зачем ты отправился с нами в поход? Вряд ли кто-то из нас вернется домой, ты понимаешь это?

- Мне велели владыки.

- Не верю, что ты не мог отказаться.

- Наверное, мог. Но мне здесь и сейчас лучше, чем могло бы быть в Лотлориене. Если честно, я не хочу об этом говорить. Я сам заплету остальные волосы, - Тауриэль встала.

- Постой! Я не хотел тебя обидеть, - Леголас схватил её за запястье и потянул, разворачивая к себе. Эллет не удержалась на ногах и уткнулась лицом в плечо эльфа, принц обхватил её за талию, пытаясь удержать, и в тот же миг её волосы распустились, заструились по лицу, а в его памяти ясно возник образ Халдира, обнимающего золотоволосую деву, чье лицо было также спрятано.

«Нет! Не может быть! Но он так женственно выглядит… Его талия тонка, и либо я сошел с ума, либо у него есть грудь! Это не он, _она_!» - и, желая удостовериться в правильности своей догадки, Леголас приподнял ее лицо за подбородок. Голубые глаза встретились с зелеными, читая их тайну, и эльфу казалось, что он уже видел эти глаза, знал их всю свою жизнь. Но тут Тауриэль оттолкнула его и бегом скрылась в лесу. Леголас, стряхнув с себя наваждение, отправился к лодкам.

* * *

**A****/****N****:** Я очень надеюсь, что вам нравится то, что вы читаете, и я могу рассчитывать на небольшое вознаграждение – ОТЗЫВЫ!

С уважением,

**Jamie Bradley**


	7. Глава 7 Распад Братства

**Дисклеймер:** копирайт принадлежит Дж.Р.Р.Толкиену, его сыну К.Д.Р.Толкиену, всем последующим поколениям их семьи, а также корпорации "Tolkien Estate". Все, что я сделала, было ради развлечения, но не денег.

* * *

_**Глава 7. Распад Братства**_

День разгорался, и туман слегка поднялся. Было решено, что Арагорн с Леголасом пойдут вперед по берегу, а остальные останутся у лодок. Арагорн надеялся найти дорогу, по которой они перенесут лодки и багаж в спокойную воду за порогом.

Спустя два или три часа разведчики вернулись. Они нашли тропу, ведущую к хорошей пристани, было решено перенести лодки и багаж туда. Когда с переправой было покончено, начало темнеть, путники устали и было решено остановиться на ночлег. Было решено дежурить всю ночь парами по три часа. Арагорн и Боромир, нуждавшиеся в отдыхе больше всех, вызвались дежурить первыми. Арагорн засомневался, с кем поставить дежурить Тауриэль, но неожиданно Леголас предложил дежурить с Таурохтаром вторыми, а утреннее дежурство досталось Гимли и хоббитам.

Тауриэль проснулась от того, что Леголас тряс её за плечо.

- Вставай, - сказал принц, - нам еще два часа дежурить.

- Почему два?

- Я не будил тебе раньше, мне надо было посидеть одному и подумать. Я и Арагорна с Боромиром раньше спать отправил.

Тауриэль нахмурилась:

- Не думал, что могу помешать, - ответила она, втайне надеясь, что принц не задумывался над ее вчерашним воистину странным для воина поведением. Леголас лишь улыбнулся в ответ и вернулся к костру. Тауриэль, чуть помешкав, подсела к нему. Долгое время они провели в молчании.

- Что вчера случилось? – неожиданно спросил Леголас.

- О чем вы, мой принц?

- Я так и думал, что ты не скажешь. Как тебя зовут?

- Что? – вздрогнула Тауриэль. – Вы прекрасно знаете, как меня зовут!

- Не уверен, - покачал головой эльф. – Но скажу тебе одно, как бы тебя не звали, рисковать своей жизнью очень глупо, особенно когда это происходит из-за ссоры с женихом.

Тауриэль вскочила, она тяжело дышала, её рот открывался и закрывался, но она не находила слов.

- Значит, я прав, - пробормотал он. Хотя среди эльфов не было разделения на женские и мужские занятия, тем не менее, брать с собой эллет, да еще и не опытную в боях, было верхом безрассудства. – Ложитесь спать, леди, я подежурю один.

- Вы не смеете мне указывать, что делать! – прошипела Тауриэль. – Я здесь по своим очень веским причинам. И если мне хочется рисковать своей жизнью, то я буду, хотя бы для того, чтобы спасти… - тут поняв, что она и так зашла слишком далеко, Тауриэль оборвала свою речь.

- И кого вы собрались спасать, леди? Уж не Галадриэль напела вам свои сказки?

- Я знаю, что в Мирквуде не любят нашу госпожу, но вы не смеете так говорить о ней! – сказала Тауриэль, подходя вплотную к принцу, который также поднялся на ноги.

- Правда? – усмехнулся принц. – Даже боюсь предположить, что меня ждет. Позовете жениха или зацелуете до смерти? - он умолк, почувствовав рядом со своим горлом холодную сталь.

- Увы, - прошептала Тауриэль ему прямо в ухо, - просто перережу вам горло, Лайквалассэ…

Леголас вздрогнул, он, словно в первый раз, посмотрел на эллет перед ним, и вскрикнул:

- Тауриэль!

От шума мгновенно поднялись люди и гном, которым открылась интересная картина: два эльфа стояли вплотную друг к другу, причем Леголас выглядел удивленным, даже шокированным, а Таурохтар тяжело дышал и держал нож у горла противника.

- Остроухие, что вы не поделили? – вскричал Гимли, который не понимал всей ситуации. Тауриэль медленно убрала кинжал, ответив:

- Да вот, мастер гном, решаем, где девушки красивей в Лотлориене или Мирквуде. А вы как считаете?

- О, нет никого прекрасней госпожи галадримов, светлой владычицы… - начал гном.

- Вот и я том же, мастер Гимли, - оборвала его Тауриэль, направляясь к лесу. – Пойду, соберу еще хвороста.

Мужчины проводили её недоуменными взглядами.

- Что случилось, Леголас? – спросил на синдарине Арагорн.

- Тебе уже ответили, Эстель. Мне только интересно, что ты знаешь о Таурохтаре. Вернее, знаешь ли ты о нем то, что уже знаю я.

- Я знаю, что это эллет, Леголас, если ты об этом. Не тревожь ее, она может пригодиться. Я подежурю, если хочешь.

- Не стоит, Арагорн, все в порядке.

Человек покачал головой и снова отправился спать, прихватив с собой и Боромира. Гимли подсел к костру и спросил:

- Остроухий, вы что, правда, об эльфийках спорили?

- Нет, Гимли, мы спорили об одной единственной из них, - грустно ответил эльф. Что-то такое было в его глазах, что заставило гнома спросить:

- Ты никак влюбился в кого в Лотлориене, остроухий? Иль ты женат?

- Нет, друг Гимли, я не женат и не влюблен, - ответил принц, смотря на приближающуюся Тауриэль, а про себя добавил: «Наверное».

На следующий день эльфы почти не разговаривали меж собой, лишь исподтишка смотрели друг на друга. Но стоило им встретиться взглядами, тут же отворачивались. Они оба были подчеркнуто молчаливы, а бедный Гимли, сидя с ними в лодке, гадал, что же произошло. В сумерках братство достигло водопада Раурос. И так десятый день путешествия закончился. Дикие земли остались позади.

Теперь Фродо предстояло сделать выбор о своей дальнейшей судьбе, и он попросил час на принятие решения и ушел в лес. Остальные расселись на берегу и стали говорить о разных вещах. Тауриэль наблюдала за остальными, которые что-то решали, и удивлялась, как они могут не замечать очевидного – того, что Фродо решил их покинуть. Её же судьба, по словам Галадриэль, была с братством, и она собиралась следовать ей. Боромир сидел вдалеке от остальных и молчал, по его лицу блуждали тени. Потом он тихо встал и направился вслед за Фродо. Но никто кроме эллет не обратил на это внимание. Тогда она накинула лориенский плащ и отправилась догонять гондорца.

Определив, где находится человек, она забралась на деревья. Боромир расхаживал перед Фродо и что-то говорил, но расслышать слова мешал шум водопада. Тауриэль видела, как Боромир стал преследовать хоббита, и что-то было в нем такое угрожающее, что она достала ножи, готовясь в случае чего, атаковать человека. Однако хоббит неожиданно исчез. Пару минут она разглядывала человека, но поняв, что и тот не знает, куда делся бериан, и не собирается его искать, решила вернуться обратно в лагерь. Когда она подошла к остальным, как раз шло обсуждение, кто должен идти с Фродо.

- Если мне позволено будет выбирать, я выбрал бы Сэма, который не перенесет другого решения, Гимли и себя самого, - предложил Арагорн.

«Сэм! Вот, кто мне нужен», - подумала Тауриэль. – «Он точно пойдет с Фродо, а на остальных надежды нет». Она буравила взглядом затылок бериана, но тот не оборачивался.

Наконец появился Боромир, и товарищество ринулось искать Фродо. Тауриэль поспешила за Сэмом, который кричал высоким голоском: «Фродо! Фродо!».

- Постойте, мастер Гэмджи! – воскликнула она. – Вы идете не туда, куда вам надо.

- Вы знаете, где мастер Фродо? И молчите! Скажите же мне скорее.

- Шшшш! Я не знаю, где он сейчас, но знаю, где он будет скоро. И думаю, вам тоже надо там быть. Подумайте хорошо, мастер Гэмджи, вы ведь уже поняли, что он хочет уйти!

Сэм посмотрел на нее с сомнением, потом догадка озарила его лицо, и он развернулся к берегу, собираясь бежать в лагерь.

- Не так быстро! Подождите, что все уйдут в лес, а потом бегите на берег, возьмите лодку, продукты и оружие. Вы меня поняли? Если понадобится, я постараюсь задержать остальных, чтобы вы успели уйти далеко.

- Мастер эльф, но почему вы хотите отпустить мастера Фродо? – в голосе бериана послышалось недоверие.

- Моя госпожа велела мне не препятствовать Хранителю, если он захочет уйти, и никого не пускать с ним. Но если вы будете вместе, мне будет спокойнее, - Тауриэль перешла на шепот, видя, что к ним приближается Арагорн. – Вы меня поняли?

Сэм кивнул и побежал как будто вперед, продолжая звать Фродо. Тауриэль остановилась, решая, куда идти теперь, мимо нее пробежал Арагорн, он шел на вершину. Боромир с берианами ушел на восток, а Леголас и Гимли – на запад. Через пару мгновений она поспешила за эльфом и гномом. Найти след двух товарищей было нетрудно, так как воздух вокруг был напоен какой-то тревогой, и Тауриэль решила, что Леголас явно отправился в том направлении. Спустя какое-то время она услышала отдаленный звон оружия и по охотничьей привычке мигом забралась на дерево. Перебираясь меж деревьями, она достигла поляны и увидела гнома и эльфа, отбивающихся от орков. Колчан Леголаса был пуст, и он орудовал длинным ножом, Гимли отбивался секирой. Удобно устроившись на ветке, Тауриэль отстреливала орков, не позволяя себе промахов. Она видела, что Леголас обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, кто пришел на помощь, но её не было видно среди веток.

Вскоре, однако, и её колчан опустел. Тогда Тауриэль достала ножи и спрыгнула с дерева, собираясь присоединиться к битве, но в этот же миг она увидела, что один из орков достал лук и прицелился в Леголаса. Долго не думая, она побежала к эльфу и толкнула его в бок. Стрела оцарапала ей щеку и срезала несколько прядей. Вдалеке раздался звук рога, и орки, словно что-то почуяв, кинулись в том направлении.

- Ты ранена? – спросил Леголас.

- Ерунда, царапина, волосы жалко, - ответила Тауриэль, она пребывала немного не в себе и не совсем понимала, что говорит.

- Если бы ты осталась дома, то не переживала бы сейчас о прическе! Это рог Гондора, мы должны помочь Боромиру, а ты вернись в лагерь, - и эльф ушел, увлекая за собой гнома. Тауриэль хотелось плакать от обиды, но вместо этого она стала собирать стрелы, подбирая свои с белым оперением или с перьями сойки, те, что принадлежали Леголасу, и лишь после этого отправилась искать остальных.

Увы, удача отвернулась от братства! Храбрый Боромир пал, а берианы попали в плен к оркам. «Братство распалось, как и предполагала Галадриэль. Но что мне теперь делать? Я свободна от обязательств теперь, но не домой рвется мое сердце. Подожду, пожалуй, что решат остальные», - так думала Тауриэль во время прощания с Боромиром. Они вернулись в лагерь.

- Я пойду по следу орков, — сказал Эстель наконец. — Я повел бы Фродо в Мордор и пошел бы с ним до самого конца, но если я начну сейчас поиски, значит тем самым обреку пленников на пытки и смерть. Сердце мое на этот раз говорит ясно: судьба хранителя Кольца больше не в моих руках. Но мы не должны покинуть своих товарищей, пока у нас есть силы. Мы должны выступить немедленно, будем идти днем и ночью. Но что решишь ты? – обратился он к Тауриэль.

- Я иду с вами, - спокойно ответила она.

- Это невозможно, - тут же откликнулся Леголас.

- Это мое решение, и я его не изменю!

- Успокойтесь, остроухие! Парнишка хорошо стреляет, Леголас…

- Парнишка?! – расхохотался эльф. – Гимли, это эллет!

- Да какая разница кто он там? Главное воин из него может выйти хороший… - упорствовал гном.

- Гимли, принц Леголас хочет сказать, что я – девушка, - пояснила Тауриэль.

- Барук Казад! Как же так? И ты знал? – обратился он к улыбающемуся Арагорну.

- С самого начала, - ответил человек. – Как бы то ни было, мы не можем оставить леди здесь одну, она идет с нами. Кстати, как вас на самом деле зовут, леди?

- Тауриэль.

* * *

**A****/****N****:** Увы, увы, батальные сцены – не мой конек. Надеюсь, вам было не скучно читать! С благодарностью приму любую критику.

С уважением,

**Jamie Bradley**


	8. Глава 8 Мысли и письмо

**Дисклеймер:** я отказываюсь от любых прав на это произведение, так как герои в нем не мои. Но предлагать сей опус Дж.Р.Р.Толкиену не буду, ибо мне стыдно. Кстати говоря, в этой главе довольно большие «кусочки» оригинального произведения, за которые еще раз спасибо Профессору!

* * *

_**Глава 8. Мысли и письмо**_

Трое суток остатки братства бежали по следу орков. Остановились лишь тогда, когда силы были уже совсем на исходе. Эльфы устали меньше всех, так как грезили во время перебежек. И поэтому Арагорн оставил их дежурить. Если бы он не так устал, он предпочел бы сам дежурить с Тауриэль, так как было непонятно, что за кошка пробежала между ней и Леголасом. Но он никогда не сомневался в благородстве эльфа, но на всякий случай предупредил обоих:

- Я надеюсь, сегодня ночью мы не проснемся от ваших криков.

Эльфы лишь пожали плечами и демонстративно отвернулись друг от друга, разойдясь по разные стороны лагеря. «Сущие дети», - подумал гном, проваливаясь в сон.

Спустя некоторое время Тауриэль начала замерзать, ибо до этого она необдуманно сбросила плащ и теперь мерзла в одной куртке. Но плащ лежал рядом с местом, где сидел Леголас, да и возвращаться первой к костру она не собиралась. «Эльфы не мерзнут! Эльфы не мерзнут!» - убеждала она саму себя, дрожа и постукивая зубами. Внезапно её окутало тепло, и она замерла в сильных объятиях, не смея поднять взгляд на их обладателя.

- Стук зубами слышно на милю вокруг, Тауриэль. Я не кусаюсь, и костер общий, такие жертвы никому не нужны, - мягко сказал Леголас, застегивая на ней теплый плащ. Он усадил её у огня и устроился рядом, внимательно смотря на её лицо, теперь залитое ярким румянцем. Она чувствовала себя неуютно под его взглядом.

- Тауриэль, - позвал эльф, беря её руки в свои, - прости меня. Я должен был поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты спасла мне жизнь. Не молчи, прошу тебя, ответь. Я знаю, ты помнишь меня, свое детство, Мирквуд… В память об этом прости меня.

- Я не обиделась, мой принц. И да, я помню Мирквуд и своего Лайквалассэ тоже. И всегда помнила. Я сразу вас узнала.

- А я даже не догадывался, что это ты, хоть и не раз мечтал тебя увидеть. Я никогда бы не подумал, что из малышки-певуньи вырастет такая прекрасная охотница. Может, мы оба будем говорить друг другу «ты» как раньше*? Мы не во дворце, в конце концов.

- Не надо, Леголас. Я давно не малышка-певунья, да и вы не юный принц, который любил меня как сестру. Нас ничего не связывает, кроме воспоминаний, вам необязательно обо мне заботиться, я уже взрослая девочка, - сказала Тауриэль, отнимая свои руки.

- Тогда разреши мне о тебе заботиться, когда-то мы были как брат и сестра.

- Я не могу быть вам сестрой, мой принц, и не просите.

Леголас нахмурился: «Я бы хотел быть тебе больше, чем братом, Тауриэль. Я хотел бы рассказать тебе, как много сотен лет назад я влюбился в пение неизвестной мне девочки, как поклялся себе, что когда она вырастет, я женюсь на ней. Только твои песни, твой голос всегда звучат в моих ушах, я не слышал за всю жизнь пения прекраснее. Я бы рассказал тебе, как я впал в бешенство, когда узнал, что тебя больше нет в Мирквуде, как мой отец запретил всем при дворе говорить о тебе и не сказал мне, кто и куда тебя забрал. Он хотел избавить меня от юношеской страсти, от любовного сумасшествия, а я ночами представлял себе тебя, повзрослевшую, красивую, верно ждущую меня. Я бы рассказал тебе, как потерял надежду, как искал утешения у других эллет и у смертных женщин и разочаровывался в них**, как отучил свое сердце любить, сердце, которое я готов отдать тебе, только попроси, ведь ты прекрасней даже самой смелой моей мечты. Но, похоже, тебе этого не надо. Неужели я опоздал, и твое сердце уже занято?». Он вздохнул, а вслух сказал:

- Я все равно буду рядом с тобой, по крайней мере, пока ты в братстве.

Тауриэль отвернулась от него, смаргивая непрошеные слезинки. «Зачем ты мучаешь меня, Лайквалассэ? Каждый раз, когда ты касаешься меня, мое сердце останавливается. И ни тебе жизнь я спасала, а себе, ведь как я могла жить без тебя? Но ты хочешь быть мне братом. Как я могу быть тебе сестрой, Лайквалассэ? Сестры не любят так страстно, не желают поцелуев своих братьев. В моем сердце лишь ты, такой близкий и такой далекий. Как бы я хотела рассказать тебе, что ждала тебя все эти годы, храня верность детской мечте. Некоторые эльфы говорили мне о моей красоте, но она не трогает твое сердце, может у него уже давно другая хозяйка», - думала она.

В молчании сидели они рядом, и Тауриэль, измученная бесконечной погоней и душевными терзаниями, сама не заметила, как погрузилась в мир грез, не чувствовала, как обнял её Леголас, как гладил он её волосы и согревал ладони. Она не догадывалась, что эльф улыбался ей, впервые за долгие годы чувствуя себя счастливым, и, решив не будить товарищей, он просидел с ней до самого утра.

— Проснитесь! Проснитесь! — разбудил товарищество крик Леголаса. — Красный рассвет! Странные события ждут нас на краю леса. Добрые или злые, я не знаю, но нас там ждут. Вставайте!

Остальные вскочили и почти немедленно двинулись дальше. Несколько часов следовали они за Арагорном. Ветер дул с востока и унес весь туман; в резком свете перед ними открылась мрачная обнаженная местность. Впереди и на востоке видели они ветреные нагорья Рохана, к северо-западу простирался темный лес Фэнгорна. Из лесу на встречу им выбегал Энтвош; здесь его течение было быстрым и узким, а берега густо заросли кустарником. След орков поворачивал от склонов к реке.

Проведя взглядом по этому следу к реке, а от реки к лесу, Арагорн увидел на зеленом фоне быстро движущиеся темное пятно. Он упал на землю и внимательно прислушался. Леголас стоящий рядом с ним, прикрыл свои глаза тонкой рукой; он увидел не пятно, не тень, а маленькие фигурки всадников, и блеск утра на остриях их копий был подобен блеску слабых звезд. Далеко за ними темный столб дыма поднимался тонкими извивающимися прядями.

— Всадники! — воскликнул Арагорн. — Множество всадников быстро приближаются к нам.

— Да, — сказал Леголас, — их больше ста. Желты их волосы и ярки копья. Их предводитель очень высок.

— Мы не можем спрятаться от них на этой голой равнине. Будем ли мы ждать их или продолжим путь? – спросил Гимли.

— Мы будем ждать, — сказал Арагорн. — Я устал, а охота наша не удалась. Эти всадники возвращаются по следу орков. Мы можем получить от них новости.

Так они оставили вершину холма, где их легко было заметить на фоне бледного неба. Немного спустившись, они остановились и, закутавшись в плащи, сели рядом на траве. Время тянулось медленно и тяжело.

До путников доносились возгласы чистых сильных голосов. Вот всадники приблизились с шумом, подобным грому, и передний промчался у подножья холма, ведя отряд на юг по западному краю склонов. За ним скакали они все — длинная линия одетых в кольчуги мужчин, быстрых, сияющих, прекрасных на взгляд. Отряд уже почти проскакал мимо, когда Арагорн внезапно встал и громко воскликнул:

— Какие новости с севера, всадники Рохана?

После сложного и продолжительного разговора Арагорна с предводителями рохирримов Эомером, путникам досталось три лошади. Тауриэль, как и Леголас, отказалась от седла и уздечки, её вороного коня звали Вестсуль, Дуновение Ветра. Они спешили осмотреть место битвы и поискать хоббитов, но уже сгустились сумерки, и им пришлось встать на ночлег рядом с полем брани в тени леса Фэнгорн.

Установили очередь дежурства, Гимли выпало быть первым, и вскоре он разбудил их, встревоженный появлением старика. Обнаружилось, что и лошади их пропали. Арагорн сменил Гимли, Леголас – Арагорна, Тауриэль – Леголаса. Старик больше не появлялся, и лошади не вернулись.

Рассвело, и вскоре Арагорн нашел ясные следы хоббитов, уводящие в Фэнгорн. Приготовив оружие, путники вступили в лес. Воздух был тесный, деревья тревожны, солнце не проникало сквозь ветви. Эльфы чувствовали себя хуже товарищей, поэтому, когда перед ними показался холм, Леголас предложил подняться на вершину. Осматриваясь, эльфы увидели старика, переходящего меж деревьями. Вскоре он приблизился к путникам, братство казалось, окаменело, когда старик увидел их и решил подняться.

- Вы идете по следам двух хоббитов, - сказал старик. - Они взбирались сюда позавчера и встретили тут кое-кого, кого не ожидали встретить. Удовлетворит ли это вас? Или вы хотите узнать, где они сейчас? Но почему мы стоим? Давайте посидим немного.

Старик повернулся и пошел к груде камней у стены углубления. Немедленно, как будто освободившись от заклинания, все зашевелились и задвигались. Гимли ухватился за рукоять топора. Арагорн выхватил меч, а Леголас подобрал лук.

Старик, не обращая на это внимания, наклонился и сел на низкий плоский камень. При этом его серый плащ распахнулся, и все увидели, что он одет в белое.

— Саруман! — воскликнул Гимли, делая шаг вперед с понятым топором. — Говори! Отвечай, куда ты спрятал наших друзей! Что ты сделал с ними?

Старик оказался слишком проворен для Гимли. Он вскочил на ноги и прыгнул на вершину большого камня. Тут он стоял, сделавшись неожиданно очень высоким, возвышаясь над ними. Он поднял свой жезл, и топор выпал из руки Гимли и со звоном упал на камни. Меч Арагорна сверкнул внезапным пламенем. Леголас закричал и выпустил в воздух стрелу, которая исчезла во вспышке пламени.

— Митрандир! — кричал эльф. — Митрандир!

— Доброй встречи, снова говорю я, Леголас, — сказал старик.

Все смотрели на него. Волосы его были белы, как снег; сверкала белизной вся его одежда; глаза под густыми бровями были яркими; во всей его фигуре выражалась власть. Они стояли и не могли сказать ни слова, пораженные удивлением, и радостью, и страхом.

— Гэндальф! — сказал Арагорн. — Вы вернулись к нам, когда не было никакой надежды, вернулись в крайней необходимости.

Они обменялись новостями, и Гэндальф рассказал им историю своего спасения и передал послания от Галадриэли Арагорну и Леголасу, а потом добавил, обращаясь к Тауриэль:

- Подойди ко мне, вечно юная дева! Не пугайся, госпожа предупредила меня о тебе и твоем пути. У меня нет для тебя послания от владычицы, но прежде, чем я покинул Лотлориен, меня нашел некий страж границ и умолял меня взять письмо для тебя в надежде, что мы встретимся. Вот оно, - Гэндальф протянул ей сложенный знакомым образом пергамент.

- Халдир! – воскликнула Тауриэль. – Я у вас в вечном долгу Митрандир. Никакое послание госпожи не сравнится с этим письмом.

Она немедленно погрузилась в чтение. «Тауриэль, малышка! Не знаю, когда ты сможешь прочитать эти строки, но, уповая на могущество Митрандира, полагаю, что скоро. Теперь, когда он снова с братством, владыка позволяет тебе вернуться. Надо ли говорить, как мы с Орофином ждем тебя домой? Но, если ты захочешь остаться с ним, мы примем твое решение, однако, брат настаивает, чтобы ты открыла принцу свою личность. Чтобы ты не выбрала, мое сердце с тобой, моя единственная любовь. Я буду ждать тебя вечно, когда бы ты не захотела вернуться. Мне пора заканчивать, или начинать писать стихи. Любящий тебя больше, чем позволено, Халдир. Принц будет дураком, если откажется от такой красотки. Орофин».

Тауриэль улыбнулась, милые братья ждали её дома, и на минуту ей показалось, что это будет правильно – отправиться домой сейчас, отдать пусть не сердце, но душу и тело Халдиру, который утешит её в грусти и будет любить так, как принц никогда не полюбит. Но тут она подняла глаза и встретилась взглядом с Леголасом, который смотрел странно, словно с болью и грустью. «Халдир, неужели он – мой соперник? Она так радуется его письму, я видел, как они обнимались. Нет, не может быть, он – её названный брат. Но ведь не брат же! Как он рассвирепел, когда увидел нас вместе, это не похоже на опасения брата за сестру. Он ревновал её ко мне, он её любит. А она его? Нет, она не может его любить, от любимых не уходят следом за какой-то миссией», - думал он, ловя ее взгляд. - «Почему она так смотрит на меня? Давным-давно она смотрела так, когда была в чем-то виновата. Как бы я хотел обладать даром Ирмо и читать её мысли!».

«Почему он так смотрит на меня? Много лет назад он также смотрел на меня, когда я чуть не утонула в речке. Тогда он говорил, что боится меня потерять. Он думает, что я сейчас уйду? Нет, мой принц, я не смогу покинуть тебя, покинуть свое сердце. Но почему ты боишься этого?», - для Тауриэль существовал сейчас лишь Леголас, его глаза цвета весеннего неба, в которых она буквально потерялась. А Леголас видел лишь её, завороженный глазами цвета растревоженного моря, утонувший в них. Эльфы ушли от реальности, потерялись во времени, как умели только они, мир исчез, существовали лишь они одни.

- Остроухие, вы чего застыли? Поторапливайтесь! – Гимли толкнул Леголаса в бок, разрушая его иллюзии. Эльфы очнулись от грез и поспешили за остальными, стараясь не смотреть друг на друга.

Они последовали за Гэндальфом, который снова возглавил братство. Митрандир призвал лошадей, и они отправились в Эдорас, столицу Рохана.

Негостеприимно встретили путников в Эдорасе, но мудрость и сила Гэндальфа одолела чары, наложенные на Теодена, сына Тенгела, повелителя Марки Рохана. Эомер был освобожден, а Змеиный язык бежал. Товарищи же были вознаграждены Теоденом: Гэндальф получил Обгоняющего Тень в свое владение, Леголас и Арагорн – кольчуги и щиты, Гимли – шапку и щит, Тауриэль были дарованы наряды, достойные королев. Эовин осталась повелевать людьми Рохана и увести их в Дуанхарроу до возвращения короля, и Тауриэль осталась с нею по просьбе Гэндальфа и Теодена.

Более тысячи воинов собралось в поход. Привели лошадей, эльф вспрыгнул на Арода, Гимли же поехал в седле Эомера. Загремели трубы, и войско Рохана двинулось на запад, к пропасти Хэлма. Тауриэль смотрела им вслед, провожая свое сердце.

* * *

**Примечания:**

*) Я в курсе, что в синдарине не существует местоимения «вы», как уважительной формы «ты». Поэтому, конечно, между эльфами такой разговор состояться не смог. Но мне было необходимо подчеркнуть попытки Тауриэль дистанцироваться от Леголаса, и я воспользовалась средствами родного мне языка.

**) Априори считается, что эльфы любили 1 раз в жизни, и поцелуи, флирт, ухаживания и секс у них были только с супругом. Однако, в «Законах и обычаях эльдар» есть следующий пассаж: «Эльдар вступали в брак единожды в жизни, по любви или хотя бы _по свободной воле_ с обеих сторон. Даже когда в поздние дни, когда, как говорит история, многие из эльдар Средиземья стали развращены, и их сердца затмила тень, что лежит на Арде, _не много повестей могли они рассказать о деяниях вожделения среди них_». Из выделенной части можно сделать вывод, что прецеденты все-таки случались.

* * *

**A****/****N****:** Поскольку фик пишется по книге, начиная с этой главы, вам будет, возможно, несколько сложно понимать, что за события происходят, особенно если вы только видели фильм. Но, надеюсь, вы все равно продолжите чтение моей истории. Буду весьма благодарна за отзывы!

С уважением,

**Jamie Bradley**


	9. Глава 9 Дуанхарроу

**Дисклеймер:** Ничем не владею, ничего не знаю, никому не скажу.

* * *

_**Глава 9. Дуанхарроу**_

Время в Дуанхарроу тянулось медленно. Тауриэль много говорила с леди Эовин, и они стали близки друг другу, как могли бы быть сестры. На пятый день в сумерках в Дуанхарроу вступил отряд, возглавляемый Арагорном. Леди Эовин приветствовала их и была рада их прибытию. Тауриэль же радовалась, что видит снова Леголаса, боль, преследовавшая её все время разлуки с эльфом, стала стихать. Сели ужинать, и за столом по одну сторону от эллет сел эльф, а по другую - гном. Они рассказывали ей о походе, и как встретили Мерри и Пиппина, и было приятно слышать такие добрые вести.

Когда же все узнали, куда далее направляется Арагорн, наступило молчание. Тауриэль видела, как мучается Эовин, но ни чем не могла ей помочь. Сама она решила следовать за Эстелем, никто не мог приказать ей остаться, а сердце её не выдержало бы еще одной разлуки с эльфом. Когда все отужинали, леди Эовин и Тауриэль отправились провожать Арагорна, Леголаса и Гимли к приготовленной для них палатке. Однако у входа в нее эльф отвел Тауриэль в сторону и заговорил:

- Я вижу, что вы задумали, леди. Вы не должны идти с нами, это слишком опасно.

- Вы не можете приказать мне, мой принц, я вольна поступать по своему разумению, я не боюсь мертвых. И с каких пор вы обращаетесь ко мне на «вы»?

- О, я не осмеливаюсь сказать «ты» столь благородной госпоже, нареченной сестрой леди Эовин. И не могу допустить вашего участия в походе. Впереди великая битва и много смертей…

- Я не боюсь смерти, смерть – лишь ручной зверек, что ходит со мной рядом в темноте ночи. Еще вчера он впивался мне в горло своими острыми зубами, несмотря на мир здесь. А сегодня вдруг спрятал и зубы, и когти. Я буду рада, если великий Илюватор сочтет меня достойной уйти в чертоги Мандоса на поле битвы.

- Не говорите так, Тауриэль, - Леголас взял её за руки, удерживая. – Неужели нет у вас тех, кто не переживет вашу смерть?

Эллет молчала, упрямо поджав губы. Принц нахмурился:

- Тауриэль, прошу вас, останьтесь. Я не хочу видеть вас снова в костюме воина. Вы прекрасны в платье с распущенными волосами, леди. И потом я обещал Халдиру, что вы вернетесь невредимой.

- Халдиру? Что мне его воля, Лайквалассэ?

- Я думал, вы любите друг друга…

- Нет, Лайквалассэ, я не люблю Халдира, люблю как брата, может быть. Нет, у моего сердца иной приказчик.

Леголас улыбнулся: «Она не любит Халдира! Она его не любит! Великий Эру, кого бы она не любила, я заставлю её забыть о нем, она полюбит меня, клянусь».

- Чему вы улыбаетесь, Лайквалассэ?

- Вы снова зовете меня именем из далекого прошлого… Нет, не надо извиняться, я рад этому. О, если бы я мог еще услышать ваше пение, не было бы бессмертного счастливее меня, Тауриэль.

- Как пожелаете, мой принц, - и эллет запела:

_Был некто, и жил он совсем один,_

_А время текло, как сон._

_Недвижим и нем сидел господин,_

_И тень не отбрасывал он._

_Но в сумерках серых пришла госпожа_

_В сером просторном плаще,_

_И встала пред ним, и стояла, дрожа,_

_С цветами в пышной косе._

_Тут чары сломал он, вскочил и сжал_

_Деву, и так затих._

_А плащ раздулся, темнее стал_

_И тенью окутал их._

_С тех самых пор позабыла она_

_И лунный и солнечный свет,_

_В глубь от мира ушла навсегда,_

_Ни дня, ни ночи там нет._

_Но раз в год, когда открывает земля_

_Тайны провалов своих,_

_До рассвета танцуют он и она,_

_И тень их одна на двоих._

- Какое наслаждение снова слышать ваше пение, леди, я никогда не слышал голоса прекрасней вашего, - прошептал Леголас, поднося её руки к своим губам. Тауриэль в изумлении смотрела, как принц целует её пальцы. Время остановилось, мир замер, сердце забыло биться, когда она подумала: «Я ему нравлюсь. Но этого не может быть! Ах, он обманут моей внешностью благородной госпожи, но пусть будет так, я не могу отказаться от его внимания, даже если это на пару мгновений».

- Барук Казад! Легкомысленный народ, вы будете петь всю ночь или все-таки отправитесь спать? – раздался ворчливый голос гнома. – Мастер эльф, я надеюсь, вы тратили время на то, что отговорить леди от похода с нами?

- Мастер гном, можете не надеяться, я иду с вами. Спокойной ночи! – с этими словами Тауриэль покинула их. Эльф и гном еще некоторое время смотрели ей вслед, пока Гимли не сказал:

- Пойдем в палатку, остроухий, не денется никуда твоя леди, пока ты спишь.

- Милый друг Гимли, если б она была моей…

- А то чья же она? Она же с тебя глаз не сводит, глупый ты эльф, не удивлюсь, если узнаю, что она и в поход с нами отправилась только из-за тебя.

* * *

**A****/****N****:** Песня, которую поет Тауриэль в этой главе, это стихи Дж.Р.Р. Толкиена под названием «Тень». Я по-прежнему считаю, что война – неженское дело, поэтому Тауриэль в составе армии Марки нет. Надеюсь, вы меня за это простите.

С уважением,

**Jamie Bradley**


	10. Глава 10 Свет надежды

**Дисклеймер:**

_Что же здесь? Да всего лишь буквы,_

_Как мне нравится, подбираю._

_И мне нравятся эти куклы,_

_Раз я в них до сих пор играю._

Права на "Властелин колец" принадлежат Дж.Р.Р.Толкиену, герои сами себе, а радость - моим дорогим читателям. И большое спасибо Профессору за копипаст!

* * *

_**Глава 10. Свет надежды**_

На следующий день дунедайны, эльфы и гном простились с леди Эовин и выступили тропами смерти. К полуночной тьме отряд Арагорна достиг холма Эреча, и мертвые были призваны исполнить клятву. И они двинулись во Тьму бури Мордора, и призрачное войско следовало за ними. На третий день достигли они Лебеннина, где приняли бой, и везде Леголас сопровождал Тауриэль, защищая ее. Два дня преследовали они врага, гоня его к Пелагиру, где, наконец, были захвачены черные корабли умбарских пиратов.

Этой ночью остатки старого братства отдыхали. Арагорн разместился в одной палатке с сыновьями Элронда, в другой палатке остановились эльфы и гном. Тауриэль, едва войдя, практически упала на одну из приготовленных для сна шкур, впервые она испытывала такую сильную усталость и такое сильное отчаяние. Смерть и страх окружали её несколько суток, смерть и страх отравляли ее кровь и душу.

- Леди эльф, - позвал её Гимли,- выпей-ка, тебе станет легче. Это хорошее вино, - он протягивал ей кубок.

- Спасибо, мастер гном, не откажусь.

Вино обжигало горло, словно сжигая всю боязнь, прогоняя темноту из мыслей, и дарило тепло, заполняя пустоту в сердце. Оно несло успокоение и надежду, и Тауриэль неожиданно разревелась, исцеляя свою душу каждой пролитой слезой.

- Ты что же это, леди? Ну не плачь, не плачь… Где же этот остроухий бродит? Успокаивайся, леди, я пока трубочку на улице раскурю, - и гном вышел из палатки, оставляя эллет одну.

Тауриэль успела успокоиться и привести себя в порядок, когда послышались тихие шаги.

- Спасибо вам, вы очень утешили меня, - сказала она, думая, что это вернулся Гимли.

- Правда? – раздался голос Леголаса. – Хотел бы я знать как…

- О, простите, мой принц, мне показалось, что это вернулся мастер гном, - ответила Тауриэль, но так и не повернулась к принцу.

- Что ж, мне опять не повезло, - заметил эльф, приближаясь к ней со спины. – Я бы хотел оказаться на месте Гимли и заслужить вашу благодарность, или может нечто большее. Тауриэль, посмотрите на меня, прошу.

Она медленно повернулась, сталкиваясь с ним лицом к лицу, заливаясь румянцем, и, отводя взгляд, уже хотела отступить, когда он поймал ее в кольцо своих рук, не давая уйти, лишая возможности сопротивляться.

- Почему же вы бежите от меня, леди? Вы холодны ко мне, ваши слова для меня словно отказ, но ваши глаза говорят мне «да». Молю вас, ответьте, вы любите кого-нибудь?

- Зачем вам знать это, Лайквалассэ?

- Потому что эти два дня были одними из самых горьких в моей жизни. Я переживал за вас, Тауриэль, я молился всевидящему Эру, чтобы вас не ранили в бою. Я поклялся, что если мы останемся невредимы, я расскажу вам все, что у меня на душе. Где бы ни был я и чем бы ни занимался, перед моими глазами всегда ваш облик, Тауриэль. Тогда много сотен весен назад в Мирквуде, вы покорили меня своим пением. О, как я был разочарован, когда узнал, что вы всего лишь ребенок. Я обещал себе дождаться вашего совершеннолетия и просить вашей руки. Но вы исчезли из моей жизни, из Мирквуда, но не из моей памяти. И вот спустя столько лет, я, наконец, нашел вас и полюбил, полюбил сильнее, чем любил когда-либо прежде. Ваша красота превосходит сияние звезд, вы благороднее многих наследниц королей, ваш голос достоин быть голосом богини. Моя любовь к вам не знает границ, ради вас я готов принять смерть. Ответьте же мне, свободно ли ваше сердце?

Тауриэль посмотрела принцу в глаза и сказала:

- Нет, Лайквалассэ, мое сердце занято очень давно.

- _Нет_! – вскрикнул Леголас, отступая. – Нет, этого не может быть. Кто он? Чем он лучше меня?

- Кто он? Он – прекраснейший синда во всем Средиземье, быстрый, сильный, храбрый. Его стрелы не знают промаха, его голос звучит нежнее трелей соловья в полночь. Он – верный друг, смелый воин, ловкий наездник. Его волосы словно золото, что берегут гномы в своих пещерах, его глаза голубые, словно весеннее небо, его губы ярче ягод рябины. Он благороден и знатен и владеет моим сердцем много-много сотен лет. Он – это вы, Лайквалассэ, - закончила Тауриэль, взяв эльфа за руку.

- Тауриэль, - выдохнул он, снова заключая её в объятия. – Люблю, - шептал он, покрывая поцелуями её лицо.- _Моя_, - полувздох-полустон перед тем, как их губы встретились в поцелуе долгом, как их ожидание друг друга, яростном, как прошедшая битва, горько-сладким, как все их чувства.

У входа в палатку раздалось преувеличенно громкое покашливание Гимли, и Леголас, улыбнувшись, отпустил Тауриэль со словами:

- Завтра будет длинный день, надо отдохнуть. Спи, любовь моя, - и вышел из палатки. Гном ждал его, и вместе они отправились в палатку Арагорна, где долго обсуждали предстоящий бой. Когда же они отправились спать, эльф вдруг остановился перед входом, и на лице его отразилась печаль.

- Что такое, остроухий? Неужели ты опять поссорился с леди? – спросил Гимли, внимательно наблюдавший за ним.

- Нет, мой друг, но у меня такое чувство, будто я совершил самый бесчестный поступок в своей жизни. Я рассказал ей о своих чувствах, и она ответила на них. Я люблю её, и это взаимно.

Гном недоуменно посмотрел на него:

- Вот чудной! Нет, чтобы радоваться… Или погоди, я понял, тебя дома ждет другая!

- Нет же, Гимли, для меня нет никого, кроме нее. Но я слышу зов моря, - печально сказал Леголас. – Это проклятие и судьба моего народа, мы принадлежим морю, и лишь селясь далеко от морских берегов, избегаем этой злой участи - не знать покоя на суше. Но здесь над Пелагиром воздух пропитан морской солью, а чайки несут на своих крыльях шум прибоя. Ульмо зовет меня в свою обитель, смогу ли я не ответить на его призыв?

- Вот как убьют тебя завтра, а с таким настроением точно под удар подставишься, так будет тебе море! – сердито проворчал гном.- Спи уже давай, дивный. С недосыпа-то и море звать начнет, точно! – и Гимли впихнул эльфа в палатку и сам зашел следом.

Утром отряд Арагорна и большая армия Лебеннина и Ламедона погрузились на бывшие корабли пиратов и отправились вверх по течению к полям Пеленнора. Плыть предстояло около суток, Арагорн велел всем воинам отдыхать потому, как в битве понадобятся все их силы. Тауриэль исподтишка разглядывала Леголаса, который в компании Гимли стоял на носу корабля, всматриваясь в небо. Она испытывала смешанные чувства, ей начало казаться, что вчерашнее признание Леголаса всего лишь сон. Эльф не искал ее общества, они обменялись лишь обычным приветствием утром, она поймала его взгляд, полный тоски, боли, грусти, отчаяния, но не любви.

Все это требовало осмысления, и, гадая о чувствах Леголаса, Тауриэль начала напевать достаточно тихо, чтобы не привлекать к себе всеобщее внимание, но вместе с тем и достаточно громко, чтобы Леголас ее услышал.

_В сердце храню ночь со звезд мерцанием,_

_Ночь с вечность длиной,_

_Когда я была с тобой_

_Утро храню, ветерком обнимающее,_

_Рассвет золотой,_

_Когда я была с тобой_

_Как далеки мы до утра?_

_Как далеки мы?_

_Разлита темнота,_

_И звезды, звезды..._

_Когда ночь уже уступала права,_

_Моей мечтой был ты, а твоей - я._

_Однажды когда мы вместе мечтали,_

_Я была с тобой,_

_Когда в наших сердцах песни звучали,_

_Я была с тобой..._

- Я хочу быть с тобой, Лайквалассэ, - прошептала самой себе Тауриэль и бросила осторожный взгляд в сторону носа корабля. Там Арагорн что-то очень тихо говорил Леголасу почти на ухо, а тот внимательно слушал.

- Ваше пение одно из лучших, что нам доводилось слышать, леди, - к эллет с поклонам подошли сыновья Элронда.

- Благодарю вас, - Тауриэль низко поклонилась, в основном для того, чтобы скрыть досаду в глазах. Она совсем забыла про эльфинитов, конечно, их острые уши все слышали.

- Мы не представлены. Я – Эллодан, а это мой брат – Элрохир, - один из эльфинитов махнул в сторону другого. – Могу ли я узнать ваше имя, леди?

- Меня зовут Тауриэль, приятно было познакомиться, милорды, - ответила эллет, намекая, что разговор закончен.

- О, леди Тауриэль, не откажите нам в удовольствии услышать ваше пение еще раз!

- Простите, я пою лишь по собственному желанию, к тому же я устала…

- Тогда очень кстати, что Арагорн послал меня показать каюту для тебя, Тауриэль, - раздался голос Леголаса. Он подошел к ним, обменявшись с эльфинитами легкими кивками. Глаза эльфа были темны как ночное небо. Принц взял ее за руку и проводил к небольшому помещению столь любезно предоставленному Арагорном.

Здесь стояла кровать, стул и небольшой стол, тускло светил фонарь, повешенный под потолком.

- Увы, это лучшее помещение, - сказал Леголас, стоя в дверях.

- Не страшно, было и хуже, - ответила Тауриэль. – Что с вами, Лайквалассэ, вы злитесь? Ваши глаза темные-темные.

- Злюсь?- эльф сделал шаг внутрь и закрыл двери. - Нет, я ревную тебя, любовь моя. Я ревную ко всем, кто слышал твое пение. И перестань уже говорить мне «вы», я прошу тебя, - продолжил он, притягивая ее к себе.

- Значит, это был не сон, - улыбнулась Тауриэль, обвивая его шею руками.

- Сон? Если это сон, я не хочу просыпаться,- и их губы наконец-то встретились. Долгие мгновения спустя Леголас произнес, - Мне лучше уйти сейчас. Твои поцелуи пьянят сильнее вина, Тауриэль.

- Не уходи, Лайквалассэ, я прошу тебя. Иначе, боюсь, приятное сновидение превратится в мой самый жуткий кошмар.

- Что тревожит тебя, любовь моя?

- Завтра. Что будет завтра? Чем закончится бой? Что если ранят тебя или меня?

- Тебя точно не ранят, ты не участвуешь в завтрашнем бою, - Леголас нахмурился, заметив, что она собирается возразить. – Тауриэль, это решение не обсуждается. Ты остаешься на корабле до конца битвы. Я прошу, ради нашей любви, не спорь.

- Я соглашусь, если ты пообещаешь вернуться невредимым. Не хочу терять тебя снова.

- Ты не потеряешь, я обещаю, - и эльф снова потянулся к столь манящим его губам.

К середине следующего утра корабли достигли причалов Харленда, и Арагорн поспешил на помощь Эомеру. Тауриэль, как и обещала Леголасу, осталась на корабле и лишь наблюдала за этой страшной битвой. Наконец солнце зашло за Миндолуин, заполнив все небо огромным заревом, так что холмы как бы залило кровью; огонь отражался в реке, и трава Пеленнора краснела перед приходом ночи. В этот час закончилась великая битва на полях Пеленнора. Все враги были убиты или утонули в красной пене реки. Мало кто вернулся в Моргул или в Мордор, а в землю Харадрим пришли только отдаленные слухи — рассказы о гневе и ужасе Гондора.

Некоторые же воины видели, как на палубе одного из кораблей в этот сумрачный и торжественный час прильнули друг к другу два бессмертных эльфа, мужчина и женщина, прекрасные и светлые, как все то, за что боролись в тот день и умирали люди Гондора.

* * *

**A****/****N****:** Тауриэль поет вольный перевод песни Enya – Fallen Embers. Я делала его сама, потому рифма хромает. Чтобы оценить всю красоту этой песни, пожалуйста, найдите ее в Интернете и послушайте! Она того стоит.

С уважением,

**Jamie Bradley**


	11. Глава 11 Шторм на море

**Дисклеймер:** Толкиен и его герои будут вечно жить в сердцах людей, и именно с этой народной любовью я борюсь таким вот странным способом.

* * *

_**Глава 11. Шторм на море**_

Едва занялся рассвет, эльфы и гном отправились в Минас-Тирит, чтобы повидать хоббитов и леди Эовин. Они встретили принца Имрахила, и его слуга сопроводил их к домам излечения. Они нашли хоббитов в саду, и те были рады их видеть. И Мерри, и Пиппин были очень удивлены тому, что воин Таурохтар оказался девушкой. Правда, чуть погодя, они уже уверяли, что всегда это подозревали, и подшучивали над острым зрением Леголаса. Однако, эльф был молчалив, он не сводил глаз с бегущего внизу Андуина, и взгляд его был печальным и тревожным. Тауриэль решила навестить леди Эовин, еще и для того, чтобы иметь возможность обдумать происходящее с Леголасом.

Роханская воительница была рада видеть свою нареченную сестру.

- Милая моя Эовин, как ты? Ты улыбаешься, но в глазах твоих я вижу сильную скорбь. Ты грустишь о дяде? Не печалься, его время пришло, и пал он достойно.

- Мне жаль Теодена, короля Рохана. Но его смерть лишь часть моей грусти. Мое сердце болит и разрывается на части.

- Из-за Арагорна? – эллет нахмурилась. – Из-за него ты участвовала в сражении, ведь так?

- Я надеялась, что он посмотрит ласковей на девушку, доблесть и отвага которой не меньше, чем у опытных воинов.

- Боюсь, что ты зря терзаешься, нельзя завоевать то, что добровольно отдано другой. Но я уверена, что найдется человек, который полюбит тебя всей душой, а ты полюбишь его. Давай я расчешу тебе волосы, тогда все принцы и короли людей будут смотреть только на прекрасную Эовин, храбрейшую из смертных женщин, - улыбнулась Тауриэль.

- Принцы и короли людей? А что же некий принц эльфов? Я надеюсь, он смотрит только на одну эльфийку, ту, что сидит рядом со мной.

- Я думаю, ты права. Хотя бы отчасти, - эллет вздохнула.

- Что такое?

- Что-то гложет его душу, темным камнем лежит на его сердце, словно неоплаченный долг, но я не знаю, что это. Я уверена, он любит меня, но выбирая между мной и этим долгом, боюсь, он выберет не меня. Но не будем об этом, Эовин, я здесь, чтобы помочь тебе, а не заставлять тебя думать о моих проблемах.

Девушки говорили долго, смеялись и плакали. Когда же Эовин устала, Тауриэль оставила ее. Она хотела увидеть Леголаса и нашла его не берегу у причалов. Он сидел на земле, глаза его были закрыты, а лицо, казалось, светилось счастьем. Воздух вокруг был полон криков этих странных морских птиц, и тогда Тауриэль вспомнила те слова, что послала эльфу госпожа Галадриэль вместе с Гэндальфом. «Он никогда не будет моим», - подумала она, - «его сердце отдано морю. Не долг терзал его душу, а зов. Море зовет его, кто я, чтобы мешать ему? Как же больно снова его терять!». С такими мыслями она подошла к нему и села рядом, склонив голову на его плечо.

- Ты печальна, любовь моя, неужели леди Эовин настолько плохо? – сказал Леголас, не открывая глаз.

- Я не печальна, что ты, я просто…

- Не лги мне, Тауриэль, мне не надо открывать глаза, чтобы знать твое настроение. Чайки кричат, что море беспокойно, и ты беспокойна как море.

- Море, - эхом отозвалась эллет.

- Значит причина твоей грусти не леди Эовин? Что тогда? Может быть я?

- Оно зовет тебя, Лайквалассэ, оно ждет тебя, а ты ждешь встречи с ним. Ты стремишься в Аман. Разве я не права?

- Не совсем, любовь моя, - эльф открыл глаза и посмотрел ей прямо в лицо. – Море зовет меня, это правда. Но рядом с тобой крик моря лишь слабый шепот. Волны не дадут мне того, что даешь ты. А в тебе есть все, что есть у моря. Его пена – твоя белая кожа, твои волосы – словно блики солнца на воде, - палец принца очертил ее скулу и заправил локон за ухо, а затем спустился к губам, - самое приятное касание волны не сравнится с твоим поцелуем. В твоих глазах я уже видел море, такое любимое, даже когда оно обдает меня солеными брызгами прибоя как сейчас, - Леголас коснулся ее щеки, стирая непрошеную слезинку. – Ты – мое море, Тауриэль. Я люблю тебя.

Он поцеловал ее, пытаясь выразить в одном поцелуе всю любовь, что он чувствовал.

- Пообещай мне, Лайквалассэ, пообещай мне, что ты не покинешь меня, - шептала Тауриэль, отвечая на его объятия.

- Когда война закончится, я не покину тебя ни на один день, я обещаю, но пока с Сауроном не покончено, я не могу оставаться в стороне. Через день я уйду в Мордор вместе с Арагорном.

- А я? Я пойду с тобой.

- Нет, любовь моя, ты будешь ждать меня здесь. Элберт пусть будет свидетельницей, я сделаю все, чтобы вернуться к тебе. И я вернусь. Но война не для тебя, нет.

- Я боюсь, Лайквалассэ, боюсь, что завтра я увижу тебя в последний раз.

- Что ж, если Эру будет столь жесток к нам, пообещай, что сделаешь так, как я сейчас скажу.

- Я не могу обещать неизвестно что.

- Просто доверься мне, Тауриэль. Поклянись, что сделаешь так, как я сейчас скажу.

- Клянусь нашей любовью, что сделаю все, что ты попросишь.

- Хорошо, тогда если я умру в битве, ты вернешься в Лотлориен и выйдешь замуж за Халдира и родишь ему ребенка до того, как горе убьет тебя.

- Нет, Леголас, прошу, ты не можешь быть так жесток!

- Тауриэль, ты поклялась нашей любовью, я знаю, что Халдир любит тебя.

- Мне все равно, я принадлежу только тебе.

- Меня может не стать, но своего ребенка ты все равно будешь любить, и эта любовь даст тебе силы жить.

- Я не хочу жить без тебя, Лайквалассэ! Не хочу и ребенка, если он не от тебя.

- Ты поклялась, Тауриэль, ты обещала! Здесь больше не о чем говорить.

Она еще долго просила и умоляла его переменить свое решение, но эльф был неумолим. И тогда в запале ссоры он выкрикнул:

- Хватит, Тауриэль! Видит Эру, у меня были своенравные женщины, но такую упрямицу, как ты, надо еще поискать!

Он тут же пожалел о своих словах, но изменить уже было ничего нельзя. От её взгляда, казалось, мог замерзнуть весь Андуин. Закусив губу, как маленький ребенок, сдерживающий рыдания, она посмотрела прямо ему в глаза и ровным голосом спросила:

- Сколько у тебя было любовниц, Леголас? Ответь честно, я прошу тебя.

- Много, - он вздохнул и закрыл глаза, ожидая пощечины или криков и слез, - слишком много, чтобы ты могла простить меня.

Ответом ему была тишина. Когда же эльф открыл глаза, он увидел лишь ее удаляющуюся фигурку. И после он проклинал себя за то, что не догнал Тауриэль. Сейчас же он стоял и думал, что так будет лучше для нее. Если он выживет в битве, то еще успеет извиниться, а если он умрет, возможно, ей так будет легче сделать то, что он попросил. Больше до отхода армии в Мордор он ее не видел и не знал, что тем же вечером после долгого разговора с леди Эовин Тауриэль покинула Минас-Тирит.

* * *

**A****/****N****:** Ниже мой очень длинный комментарий на тему: «Что говорил Толкиен по поводу эльфийского брака, и почему я считаю возможными внебрачные отношения». Если вас это не интересует, можете не читать. Просто помните, что другая точка зрения тоже имеет место быть.

С уважением,

**Jamie Bradley**

* * *

Итак, я знаю, что большинство поклонников Профессора уже приготовили тапки со словами «Да как она посмела нарушать законы эльфов?». Однако что же говорится в «Laws and Customs Among the Eldar» («Законы и обычаи Эльдар», моя книжка на английском, поэтому дальше все цитаты в оригинале и моем переводе)?

**Seldom****is****any****tale****told****of****deeds****of****lust****amongst****them****. – Редкая история рассказывает о делах вожделения (похоти) среди них.** Стало быть, прецеденты были. Вспомним Финве, который после смерти Мириэль, женился второй раз, хотя эльфийский брак в посмертии не расторжим. На этот счет Толкиен в письме № 43 (книга «Письма Дж.Р.Р.Толкиена») указывает о Финве: **Men****are****not**** [****monogamous****]… ****No good pretending. Men****just****ain****'****t****. – Мужчины не есть такие [моногамные]… Не надо притворяться. Мужчины просто не такие. **

В том же письме он продолжает: **This is a fallen world. ****The dislocation of sex-instinct is one of the chief symptoms of the fall... ****Allas! Allas! That ever love was sinne. – Это падший мир. Изменения сексуального инстинкта один из главных симптомов падения… Увы! Увы! Всякая любовь была греховной.** В «Сильмариллионе» есть разные виды такого греха: инцест (Турин и Ниенор), насилие (Эол и Аредель), невозможная любовь эльфа к смертной (Аэгорн и Андрет). Так почему бы не мог найтись во все Арде один единственный эльф, занимающийся сексом вне брака? Если вы считаете аргументом то, что Толкиен ничего об этом не написал, то помните, пожалуйста, что он ничего не написал и про штаны Арагорна. (:

Также рекомендую к прочтению эссе автора Tyellas «What Tolkien Officially Said about Elf Sex» и «Warm Beds Are Good: Sex and Libido in Tolkien's Writing».


	12. Глава 12 Проклятие

**Дисклеймер: **На днях я увидела фотографию Ли Пэйса в образе Трандуила в экранизации «Хоббита». Перед вами результат испытанного мной горя, запитого скотчем. Да простит меня Эру за то, что залезла в его песочницу!

* * *

_**Глава 12. Проклятие**_

Путь Тауриэль лежал на север. Новый король Марки Рохана Эомер по просьбе своей сестры подарил ей великолепного коня, одного из потомков меаров, быстрого и выносливого. Эллет надеялась к новому году достичь Лотлориен. Чем дальше оставался Минас-Тирит, тем сильнее разрывалось сердце у нее в груди. Все мысли ее были о Леголасе: «Зачем, зачем я отправилась вслед за ним? Орофин был прав, надо было остаться дома с братьями, пока я окончательно не потеряла голову. Я бы смогла его забыть, наверное. Нет, я не верю, не верю, ведь на лице Лайквалассэ нет печати женитьбы*. Но он не лгал мне, это тоже ясно. Как, как такое может быть? О Валар, что же мне теперь делать? Как вынести эту боль? Мне может помочь Халдир, ведь он справляется со своей болью… Нет, это будет слишком жестоко по отношению к нему, я не скажу ему ни слова».

Дорога домой была трудна, пару раз Тауриэль лишь чудом ускользнула от орков. Но двигаясь почти без остановок и отдыха, к концу марта она достигла родного леса. Карас Галадон был тих, владыки увели войско галадримов через Андуин. Халдир и Орофин были в числе ушедших, поэтому эллет, отдохнув в родном доме лишь несколько часов, поспешила по следам армии Келеборна.

Через три дня Тауриэль встретила галадримов у разрушенного Дол-Гудура, Келеборн собирался вести свое войско дальше на север, чтобы помочь Трандуилу и очистить леса от бежавших из крепости. Ей удалось найти лишь Орофина, и брат взял ее в свой отряд лучников, Халдир же помогал Келеборну, и Тауриэль его не видела. Четыре дня продвигались они на север, пока разведчики Лориена не встретили разведчиков сильван. И в первый день нового года** армии Келеборна и Трандуила встретились под деревьями. Был разбит лагерь, и Тауриэль наконец-то смогла увидеть своих названных братьев.

- Барад-Дур пал, - первым делом сообщил Халдир. – Владыка Келеборн принимал сегодня гонца от Арагорна. Саурон исчез, и тень покинула Средиземье. Эстель ожидает владык Лотлориена и Имладриса в Минас-Тирите. Видится мне, что свадьба между ним и Арвен - дело решенное.

- Вот как! – обрадовался Орофин. – А скажи-ка мне, братец, не сопровождаем ли мы случайно владык на этот замечательный праздник?

- Сопровождаем. Мы в свите госпожи Галадриэль, после Гондора она собирается в Серые Гавани. Она покидает Средиземье, и нам позволено отправиться с ней в вечные земли.

- Я не поеду, - внезапно сказала Тауриэль.

- Почему? – удивился Орофин. – Насколько я понял, принц Леголас не ответил на твои чувства…

- Я не еду! – выкрикнула Тауриэль. – Ноги моей не будет в Эльдамаре, никогда!

- Собралась покинуть телесную оболочку? – зло спросил Халдир. – Думаешь, мы не видим, что с тобой происходит? Палаты Мандоса для тебя лучше Амана? Даже не хочешь узнать, жив ли твой принц? Так вот знай, у Намо ты его не встретишь!

- Мне все равно, жив он или мертв! Я не покину Средиземье до Дагор Дагората!

Братья переглянулись, они оба не знали, что и думать. В конце концов, Халдир сказал:

- Орофин, проверь, пожалуйста, посты на юге.

- Но… - начал брат.

- Орофин, иди, пожалуйста.

Эльф вздохнул и вышел из палатки, надеясь, что старший брат найдет слова утешения для их единственной сестры. Едва они остались наедине, Тауриэль спросила:

- Как ты живешь с этим, Халдир? Как ты живешь, зная, что я тебе не принадлежу?

Эльф вздохнул и обнял ее за плечи.

- Я привык, малышка. За пару тысячелетий можно привыкнуть ко всему. Хотя силы мои на исходе, и я стремлюсь в Эльдамар, мне нужен покой, у меня больше нет сил любить безответно.

- Значит, я тоже смогу прожить около двух тысячелетий, прежде чем…

- Ты не сможешь, Тауриэль, ты не выдержишь. Ведь я был рядом с тобой, и у меня была надежда на взаимность. И даже когда моя надежда растаяла, ты все равно не оставляла меня и Орофина. Почему ты не хочешь покинуть эти земли?

- Я не могу тебе сказать это, - покачала она головой. – Скажи мне, Халдир, только не обижайся, я прошу, у тебя были женщины? В смысле…

- Я понял тебя, малышка. Но разве ты сама не видишь ответа на моем лице? Когда я был молод, мне нравились несколько эллет, но дальше поцелуев дело не зашло, я так и не влюбился…

- То есть печать остается всегда?

Халдир замер, мысли заметались в его голове, руки сильнее стиснули плечи названной сестры.

- Что он тебе сделал, Тауриэль? Что? Как он посмел? Клянусь, я убью его! Он пожалеет…

- Мне больно! Пусти меня! Леголас ничего мне не делал! Просто ответь на мой вопрос! – она вырвалась из его хватки. Эльф перевел дух и ответил сквозь стиснутые зубы:

- Печать остается не всегда. Для того чтобы вступить в брак, помимо телесного желания нужна еще и душевная привязанность, желание быть вместе. Можешь спросить у Орофина, он подтвердит. У него была связь со смертной женщиной.

- Что? – удивилась Тауриэль. Халдир лишь пожал плечами в ответ.

- Все мы не без греха… - продолжить он не успел, так как в палатку заглянул незнакомый эльф и сообщил, что госпожа Галадриэль желает немедленно видеть Тауриэль. Она поспешила следом за посланником и, ступив в светлый шатер в центре лагеря, склонилась в приветствии. Рядом с владычицей в кресле, покрытом шкурами, с золотой короной на голове сидел Трандуил.

- Ты обманула меня, Артанис, ты клялась, что мой сын никогда не встретит дочь Анориэль на твоей земле! – тут же раздался недовольный голос короля бывшего Мирквуда.

- Я не нарушила своего слова, Ороферион, Валар свидетели! Ответь нам, Тауриэль, разве принц Леголас покинул Лотлориен не в компании Таурохтара? Встречал ли Трандуилион на моих землях дочь Анориэль? – на лице Светлой Владычицы сияла хитрая улыбка.

- Нет, моя госпожа, принц узнал меня, когда братство уже миновало пороги Сарн Гебир, что очень далеки от границ Лориена. Простите, мой король, но видит Эру, я не открывала ему свое имя.

- Видишь, старый лис, я не виновата перед тобой. И поскольку меня ждет мой муж, я оставлю вас. Думаю, вы найдете, о чем поговорить, - с этими словами Галадриэль покинула шатер.

Воцарилось молчание. Тауриэль не смела поднять глаза на отца Леголаса, а тот лишь пристально рассматривал ее.

- Подойди ко мне, дитя, - наконец раздался голос Трандуила. – Не бойся, сядь рядом. Артанис права, нам есть о чем поговорить.

- Спрашивайте, мой король, - сказала Тауриэль, присаживаясь, - я постараюсь ответить так честно, как только смогу.

- Спрашивать? Мне не о чем спрашивать тебя, но нужно много рассказать. Я хочу попросить у тебя прощения.

- Прощения у меня? Вы что-то путаете, мой король, мне не за что прощать вас, вы ни в чем передо мной не виноваты.

- Не перебивай меня, Тауриэль, лучше послушай. Я был знаком с твоим отцом еще с Дориата, мы росли вместе. Его звали Ламален***, и да, свой голос ты унаследовала от него, да и цвет волос тоже. Многие эллет влюблялись в его пение, Анориэль не устояла тоже. Они встретились в Лориене, она полюбила его всем сердцем и последовала за ним в Эрин Гален. Ламален не мог ответить на ее чувства, в юности он потерял свою невесту, и с тех пор сердце его молчало. Но Анориэль это не остановило, она напоила его и отдалась ему, однако волею Валар, брак заключен не был. Печать на их лицах не появилась, и твой отец бросил ее. Анориэль тосковала и преследовала его, и тогда Ламален попросил меня сварить для твоей матери зелье беспамятства. И я сделал это. И сам напоил ее этим зельем. Неделю спустя был несчастный случай на охоте, на Ламалена напал дикий кабан, и твой отец умер от потери крови. Через месяц я узнал, что Анориэль беременна, но она не могла вспомнить от кого и стала увядать. Кроме меня никто не знал, что случилось. Когда ты родилась, к ней вернулась память, но жить она уже не могла, сломленная воспоминаниями и потерей любимого. Позвали меня, и на смертном одре она прокляла моего сына, моего Леголаса.

Трандуил замолчал, погруженный в свои мысли. Тауриэль же, совладав с эмоциями, сказала:

- Я прощаю вас, мой король, вы не могли знать, что все так обернется. Кроме того, вы всего лишь уступили просьбе друга, в то время как мои родители виноваты поровну.

Они помолчали еще немного прежде, чем эллет спросила:

- В чем проклятие принца Леголаса?

- Я не знаю, дитя. Анориэль говорила слишком тихо, я расслышал лишь некоторые слова. Когда Леголас услышал в юности твое пение и влюбился, я подумал, что она прокляла его своей судьбой. Поэтому я нашел твоих родственников в Лориене и отослал тебя, не сказав сыну и слова. А теперь я думаю, что… Впрочем, это не важно.

- А теперь вы думаете, что моя мать прокляла его судьбой Ламалена, ведь так?

Трандуил поглядел на эллет в упор.

- Откуда ты знаешь, дитя? Неужели слухи о недостойном поведении моего сына доходят до Лориена?

- Нет, мой король. Просто… Я не могу сказать это вслух. Прошу вас посмотрите в мои глаза, прочтите в моей душе.

Спустя несколько мгновений король Эрин Ласгалена заключил:

- Мой сын любит тебя. А ты любишь его, хоть и обижена его поведением. Что же я наделал? Простите ли вы меня когда-нибудь? Я напишу своему сыну, я все объясню ему, клянусь!

- Я уже простила вас, король Трандуил, но молю вас – не надо ничего сообщать принцу Леголасу. Мы не сможем быть вместе. Я не вправе сама сообщать вам об этом, но в душе вашего сына пробудился зов Моря, он стремится в Аман. Я не хочу ему мешать.

- Эру жестокосердный, за что? – прошептал король, бессильно откидываясь на спинку кресла. – Что же тогда делать, дитя, как тебе помочь?

Тауриэль опустилась перед ним на колени и сказала:

- Я молю вас, король Трандуил, разрешить мне жить в Эрин Ласгалене, ибо мои названные братья хотят покинуть Средиземье вместе с госпожой Галадриэль. Но если я останусь в Лотлориене, я боюсь, они останутся вместе со мной. Один из них увядает, и для него это будет значить смерть. Мне нельзя возвращаться домой.

* * *

**Примечания:**

*) – Профессор писал, что эльфы определяют, кто женат, кто не женат по глазам и голосу.

**) – имеется в виду эльфийский новый год (6 апреля).

***) – Ламален (Lamalen) – имя, происходящее от синдарских слов "lam" – голос и "malen"- золотой, примерный перевод «златоголосый».

* * *

**A****/****N****:** Я стараюсь соблюдать хронологию и чтить географию Арды, но если вы заметили какие-то несостыковки, прошу не обращать внимания, в конце концов, это всего лишь фанфик. Следующая глава – единственная, где Тауриэль не появится. Зато будет очень много Леголаса.

С уважением,

**Jamie Bradley**


	13. Глава 13 Потерявший и потерянный

**Дисклеймер:** У меня дома - 11 книжек Дж.Р.Р.Толкиена. У меня в голове – множество идей. Своим творчеством я не наношу никакого материального урона корпорации «Tolkien Estate» и надеюсь, что не нарушаю их права. Приятного чтения!

* * *

_**Глава 13. Потерявший и потерянный**_

- Остроухий, хватит уже! Сотри с лица это грустное выражение, и пойдем, друзья ждут нас, - Гимли внимательно смотрел на своего эльфийского друга, который, даже не дождавшись конца пира в честь Фродо, скрылся в саду. В застольной беседе Сэм упомянул Таурохтара, желая узнать, что с ним случилось. Разумеется, эти болтливые хоббиты, Мерри и Пиппин, тут же начали с радостью рассказ о том, как храбрый воин оказался прекрасной девушкой. Впервые с того дня, как войско под предводительством Арагорна выступило из столицы Гондора, речь о Тауриэль зашла в присутствии Леголаса, и его удивление было безмерно велико, когда юный Мерриадок сообщил, что в Минас-Тирите эллет больше нет. Наскоро извинившись, принц Мирквуда покинул королевский стол, а гном последовал за ним. Далеко идти не пришлось, эльф сидел прямо на земле в тени ближайших деревьев и невидяще смотрел перед собой.

- Ты слышишь меня, дивный? Что ты унесся, как Балрогом подгоняемый? Вернется твоя леди эльф, вот увидишь, она же дышать при тебе забывает, ты уж поверь старому гному, ты слышишь, ты веришь?

Но ответа пришел совсем с другой стороны:

- Оставь его, Гимли, ты не сможешь ему сейчас помочь.

Гном обернулся, за его спиной стояли Арагорн и сыновья Элронда. Эльфиниты направились к Леголасу, а будущий король сделал знак идти за ним, сказав:

- Пойдем, они попробуют его исцелить.

И под напевные фразы на синдарине гном последовал за человеком. Элрохир и Эллодан, достойные дети своего отца, сделали все, что было в их силах, и тем же вечером Леголас присоединился к товарищам и был разговорчив, как и всегда. И братство вернулось в Минас-Тирит, и Арагорн был коронован королем Элессаром. И до кануна середины лета, казалось, ничто не смущало спокойствия эльфийского принца, хотя Тауриэль при нем старались больше не вспоминать.

В день накануне середины лета от Амон Дина в город прибыли вестники и сообщили, что едет прекрасный народ с севера и что приезжие приближаются к стенам Пеленнора. С той самой минуты ни король Эллесар, ни принц Леголас не отрывали свой взор от горизонта.

И вот в самый канун середины лета, когда небо сияет, как сапфир, и белые звезды восходят на востоке, а запад остается золотым, когда воздух прохладен и ароматен, по северному пути к воротам Минас-Тирита прибыли всадники. Первыми ехали Элрохир и Эллодан с серебряным знаменем, а за ними Глорфиндель и Эрестор и все прочие жители Ривенделла, затем госпожа Галадриэль и Келеборн, владыка Лотлориена, на белых конях, а за ними множество эльфов из их земель, в серых плащах и с белыми жемчужинами в волосах. Последним ехал владыка Элронд, могущественнейший среди эльфов и людей, и рядом с ним на серой кобыле ехала его дочь, вечерняя звезда, Арвен.

Долго всматривался Леголас в ряды галадримов, по правую руку от владыки Келеборна он видел одетого в сияющие доспехи Халдира, ныне первого капитана войска Лотлориена, чуть поодаль был и Орофин в сером плаще стража границ. Большое число эльфийских дев сопровождало Светлую Владычицу, но как не прекрасны были лориенские эллет, ни у одной из них не было золотых локонов. Сердце эльфа сжалось, он надеялся взглянуть на любимую хотя бы еще один раз, убедиться, что она жива и счастлива, пусть даже она была бы с Халдиром, но его надеждам не суждено было сбыться – Тауриэль среди прибывших не было.

С трудом прогнав с лица хмурое выражение и запечатав печаль в своем сердце, он отправился вместе со всеми встречать гостей Гондора и видел, как Элронд передал скипетр и вложил руку своей дочери в руку короля, и вместе они вошли в город, и в небе сияли звезды. И король Элессар женился на Арвен Ундомиэль в городе королей в день середины лета, и сказание о их долгом ожидании и труде подошло к концу.

Когда же стихли праздничные песни, и люди отправились отдыхать, Леголаса нашел Халдир.

- Я удивлен, что компанию вам не оставляет мой «брат», принц Леголас, - весьма холодно обратился к синдару капитан галадримов.

- Я удивлен, что с вами не прибыла ваша прекрасная невеста. Или лучше сказать сестра?

- Тауриэль мне названная сестра, мы не связаны кровными узами. И она никогда не была моей невестой, вы сами сделали этот поспешный вывод. Но все-таки мне интересно, почему она не составляет вам компанию, мой принц.

- Мне и самому интересно, ее нет ни с вами, ни со мной. Все, что я знаю, что Тауриэль покинула Минас-Тирит еще в марте.

- И по какой же причине позвольте узнать?

Леголас колебался, но все-таки сказал:

- Послушайте, Халдир, я понимаю, что вы имеете все права ненавидеть меня. Я нарушил свое слово, я обещал не искать общества вашей любимой, но сам не смог отвести от нее свой взгляд, я обещал заботиться о Таурохтаре, о Тауриэль, а сам обидел ее и потерял из виду. Но я клянусь, я люблю ее больше жизни, я люблю ее не меньше, чем вы, мне надо знать, жива ли она, видели ли вы ее.

Они долго стояли в молчании, и ни один из них не отвел взгляда, когда, наконец, галадрим сказал:

- Она жива. Во всяком случае, была жива в день нового года. Где она теперь, я не знаю.

- Слава Эру! Где вы ее видели?

- В том лесу, что ныне зовется Восточный Лориен, а раньше стоял Дол-Гудур. Владыка Келеборн взял эти земли по соглашению с королем Трандуилом. Ваш отец, кстати говоря, так же расширил владения. Ему отошли все земли до старой дороги на Эребор. Новое лесное королевство теперь зовется Эрин Ласгален, Лес Зеленых Листьев.

- Это приятные вести, но не хотите ли вы сказать, что Тауриэль решила остаться в Восточном Лориене?

- Увы, но нет. Она покинула его вместе со свитой вашего отца короля Трандуила.

Леголас замер на месте, его глаза широко распахнулись от удивления.

- Этого не может быть, – воскликнул он. Халдир с интересом наблюдал за ним. – Скажите, что это не правда!

- Это правда, и это было, мой принц. И хотя Тауриэль действительно обижена на вас, я заметил, что она прекрасно ладит с королем Трандуилом. Многие говорят, что он отнесся к ней, как к собственной дочери. Некоторые, обманутые цветом ее волос, даже поговаривают, что она – его потерянная много веков назад дочь…

Халдир не успел договорить, как был моментально прижат к ближайшей стене, руки принца смыкались вокруг его горла.

- Замолчите! Замолчите немедленно! Это невозможно, я не мог влюбиться в собственную сестру!

От этого крика галадрим, шокированный поведением Леголаса, наконец-то очнулся и мгновенно отбросил от себя синдара.

- Ты хочешь сказать, что Трандуил может быть ее отцом? – от волнения Халдир совсем забыл о правилах приличия и придворном этикете. Он низко склонился над золотоволосым эльфом, который сидел теперь на полу, обхватив голову руками, с выражением страшного отчаяния на лице.

- Я не знаю, я не знаю, все может быть…

Халдир задумался: «Знал ли я когда-нибудь, кто отец Тауриэль? Нет, naneth ничего об этом не говорила, она вообще ничего не говорила о происхождении Тауриэль, кроме того, что мы – дальние родственники, и взять ее в семью просила сама госпожа Галадриэль. Возможно ли, чтобы Трандуил оказался ее отцом? Кроме цвета волос, явно синдарского происхождения, у них нет ни одной общей черты. Лишь подозрения, основанные на необычном для Трандуила поведении. И на том, что мою семью просила Галадриэль. Нет, бред! Не могла же она, в самом деле, влюбиться в родного брата?».

- Это чушь, - сказал он вслух, - я не раз видел короля Трандуила, они совсем не похожи. Да и потом разве ее мать, Анориэль, не была замужем? Мне казалось, что ее супруг умер, когда она была беременна.

Принц только помотал головой.

- Я был юн, но я помню Анориэль, она никогда не была в браке, помню, как при дворе шептались об этом. Мой отец… он навещал ее каждую неделю, Халдир, он выглядел так, словно был перед ней в чем-то виноват. И он забрал Тауриэль воспитываться при дворе, такого никогда больше не было. И он был недоволен, когда узнал, что мне нравится ее общество. А после того, как я имел неосторожность заявить, что женюсь на ней сразу, как только она войдет в возраст, он отослал меня на границу, а когда я вернулся, ее уже не было во дворце. Что если он… Ты знаешь, какого цвета глаза моего отца, Халдир? Зеленого. Такого же оттенка, как и у Тауриэль. Хотя надо признать, у Анориэль тоже были зеленые глаза… Но это все объясняет, понимаешь? Объясняет, почему он не хотел, чтобы мы с ней сближались, почему рассвирепел, когда я…

Леголас безнадежно махнул рукой, не договорив всей фразы, он чувствовал лишь обреченность, его любовь была запретна. Халдир опустился рядом с ним на пол.

- Значит, когда она спрашивала у меня про появление печати супружества на лице после некоторого рода отношений, она имела в виду свою мать.

- Что? – встрепенулся синда.

- Тауриэль спрашивала меня, всегда ли появляется печать на лице после того, как мужчина и женщина разделят ложе. Я думал, она спрашивала про тебя.

- Я думаю, так и было. Я случайно обмолвился, что…

- Да как ты посмел! – воскликнул Халдир, вцепляясь в горло второго эльфа. Леголас смотрел обреченно, устало, в то время как в глазах галадрима сверкал гнев.

- Скажи, Халдир, неужели мое прошлое волнует тебя больше, чем то, что я и Тауриэль могли разделить судьбу Турина и Ниенор?

Названный брат эллет с трудом разжал руки, какое-то время оба эльфа просидели рядом в молчании, когда Леголас сказал:

- Спасибо.

- За что?

- Что не стал от меня ничего скрывать. Что сообщил, что она жива. Что был ей лучшим братом, чем я долгие годы. За все.

Халдир кивнул в ответ и спросил:

- Что будешь делать?

- Исполню обязательства перед Братством. Затем отправлюсь домой, соберу эльфов, что захотят покинуть лес и переселюсь в Итилиен, я обещал помочь Арагорну. А потом, когда все мои друзья сойдут в могилу, уплыву в Аман, в заповедные земли.

- А как же Тауриэль?

- Если отец сочтет необходимым представить нас друг другу официально, мне не избежать встречи. Но лучше бы обойтись без этого.

- Даже не попрощаешься с ней?

- Зачем? Находиться рядом с той, которую я желаю сделать своей и душой, и телом, мечтать о ее объятиях и поцелуях, и знать, что это невозможно никогда, быть ей всего лишь братом! Ты не представляешь, что это такое!

Халдир поднялся на ноги и, холодно посмотрев на Леголаса, сказал:

- Я-то представляю, мой принц. И если бы я мог, я бы обменял весь Валинор на то, чтобы находиться рядом с ней, даже только как брат, если бы мне не грозило угасание, я был бы с ней, пока она нуждалась во мне.

- Простите, капитан галадримов, я не хотел вас оскорбить. Возможно, когда-нибудь сила моего духа и сравнится с вашей, но сейчас… Впрочем, спасибо вам за вести и компанию. Прощайте!

- Прощайте, и удачи вам, Трандуилион!

Долги были дни веселья в Гондоре, долго праздновал народ свадьбу короля Элессара и Арвен Ундомиэль. Когда же июль перевалил за середину, вместе с погребальным эскортом короля Теодена братство отправилось по зеленым полям Рохана. И после погребения короля и помолвки доблестного Фарамира с прекрасной леди Эовин отправились они дальше в Пропасть Хэлма. Здесь Леголас выполнил свое обещание и посетил с Гимли Блистающие пещеры; когда они вернулись, он молчал и сказал только, что Гимли один может найти подходящее слово для того, чтобы говорить о них.

Из пропасти Хэлма они отправились в Изенгард и увидели, чем занимаются энты. И у подножья леса Фэнгорн товарищи расстались, каждого из них ждал свой путь. Леголас воспользовался приглашением Древня и отправился вместе с Гимли через лес. Верный Арод неторопливо шагал меж высоких деревьев, неся поклажу двух друзей. Эльф прислушивался к шепоту деревьев, и на лице его мелькала тень былой улыбки, когда Гимли завел разговор.

- Итак, остроухий, как долго ты собираешься пробыть в родных местах? Ведь Арагорн ждет нас обратно. Я подумал, что мне хватит месяца, чтобы собрать мастеров и проведать отца.

- Я не знаю, мой друг. Чем быстрее я покину Эрин Ласгален, тем лучше.

- Неужели ты не соскучился по родным? Хотя не отвечай, я понял, ты торопишься найти свою леди. Неужели этот высокомерный лориенский страж поведал, где тебе искать его сестру?

- Нет, Гимли, ты понял неправильно. Я тороплюсь вернуться в Итилиен, где Андуин приносит ветер моря. Я с радостью увижу отца, но думаю, он поймет мое желание уехать побыстрее.

- Ну а леди эльф?

Леголас помрачнел и нехотя ответил:

- В этом разговоре нет смысла, не надо его продолжать. Уверяю тебя, друг мой, Тауриэль вряд ли захочет видеть меня рядом с собой после всего, что я сделал. Уважая ее и не желая причинять ей боли, я могу лишь держаться от нее подальше, не тревожа воспоминания обо всем, происходившем между нами. Теперь и у нее, и у меня – своя жизнь, своя дорога.

- Сдается мне, что ты обманываешь меня, остроухий. И если бы ты спросил мнение своего друга, я бы сказал тебе, что ты – ее жизнь, а она – твоя. И если вы оба остались живы и невредимы, сами боги велели вам быть вместе, - твердо сказал гном, принц лишь вздохнул в ответ.

- Не будем больше об этом, Гимли, прошу тебя. То, что цела наша кожа и кости, не значит, что невредимы наши души, и своими словами, мой друг, ты бередишь раны в моем сердце.

В конце сентября друзья достигли старой дороги на Эребор, и Леголас уговорил Гимли посетить его родной дом, обещая показать гостеприимство эльфов, которого до этого не видывал не один гном. На границе встретили их стражи границ и проводили до королевского дворца с почестями. Перейдя же мост через речку Лесную, увидели они того, кому так боялся смотреть сейчас в глаза Леголас. Перед дворцом, облаченный в зеленые одежды с короной на голове, встречал их король Трандуил.

* * *

**A****/****N****:** История движется к своему финалу, и следующая глава будет последней. Я посвящаю эту часть всем родителям: не скрывайте ничего от своих детей, доверяйте им, помните, их фантазии могут быть гораздо страшнее самой суровой реальности!

С уважением,

**Jamie Bradley**


	14. Глава 14 Эглерио Эрин Ласгален!

**Дисклеймер:** Я уважаю авторские права и ни в коем случае не претендую на персонажей «Властелина Колец», но, увы, моя изощренная фантазия создала это, а непомерное тщеславие велело поделиться с народом. Да простит меня Эру!

* * *

_**Глава 14. Эглерио Эрин Ласгален!**_

В это позднее время в пещерном дворце спали не все. В темных каменных коридорах, ведущих в сторону королевских покоев, разносился тихий шум быстрых шагов. Светловолосому эльфу темнота не мешала, за много сотен лет он выучил этот путь наизусть. Он остановился перед знакомой дубовой дверью и легко пробежался пальцами по резным узорам прежде, чем постучать. Тут же он приоткрыл створку и, просунув голову внутрь, спросил:

- Отец, можно мне с тобой поговорить?

- Заходи, Леголас.

И снова, как и много лет назад, принц опустился на пол рядом с креслом короля, подставляя свою голову под скупые ласки отца. Некоторое время они провели в тишине, наслаждаясь этим моментом семейного единения, пока Трандуил не прервал молчание.

- Говори, что хотел, сын. Артанис поведала мне о своем видении твоей судьбы. Можешь не щадить мои отцовские чувства, я готов к любому удару.

- Я видел море, отец. Я слышал его зов.

Лесной король лишь кивнул в ответ.

- Я собираюсь покинуть Средиземье.

- Как скоро?

- Я не знаю, отец. Я обещал Эстелю оставаться рядом с ним до самой его смерти. А поскольку его род благословлен долгой жизнью, я думаю, пройдет столетие, а может и больше, прежде чем я отправлюсь в Аман. Я хотел просить тебя, отец.

- Проси.

- В Гондоре есть край под названием Итилиен. Это красивая земля, но поврежденная тенью и войной даже сильнее, чем Эрин Ласгален. А в столице Гондора совсем не осталось зелени. Я обещал Арагорну, что мой народ поможет восстановить былую красоту Белого Города. Я прошу позволения увести с собой в Итилиен тех эльфов, что захотят поселиться на новых землях. Я и сам собираюсь переселиться туда. Там бежит бурный Андуин, и чайки приносят на крыльях морской ветер, делая мою ношу легче, чем здесь под кронами деревьев.

Трандуил тяжело вздохнул.

- Раз уж ты решил, что твой дом там, где этот человек и море, пусть будет так. Я позволяю тебя собрать эльфов и отправиться с ними в Итилиен.

- Спасибо, отец. Я буду навещать тебя.

- Да уж, постарайся. Теперь, когда у меня нет наследников, я не могу покинуть наш народ.

Леголас кивнул, он чувствовал, что отца обуревают тяжелые думы, болезненные мысли.

- Я был плохим наследным принцем, не правда ли? Начиная с моего совершеннолетия, ты мне твердил, что дому Орофера нужен наследник, и вот мне почти три тысячи лет, а я все еще не женат и вряд ли уже женюсь. В то время, как здесь во мне нуждались, я бродил по Средиземью с братством. Теперь опять вместо того, чтобы помогать в восстановлении леса, я покидаю родину.

Трандуил рассмеялся.

- Ты – хороший сын, ребенок, и это гораздо важнее. И никогда не называй свои подвиги бродяжничеством. И раз уж на то пошло, выходит, что и я плохой король. Воспитал себе безалаберного наследника, который – слышал бы Орофер! – дружит с гномом, а теперь еще и разрешил отправиться ему в людские земли.

Принц усмехнулся, вспомнив, каким взглядом поприветствовал король его друга Гимли.

- Ступай отдыхать, сын мой, у нас еще будет время наговориться.

- Да, отец, пожалуй, мне надо выспаться, - эльф поднялся на ноги и подошел к двери. – Отец, я хотел еще спросить.

- Что, Леголас?

- Я хотел узнать, где… где Амлуг. Я его не видел. С ним все в порядке?

- Да что станется с твоим пустоголовым другом? Он со своим отрядом на охоте. Мы ждали тебя со дня на день и решили увеличить запасы.

- Ясно, не буду мешать, отец.

Принц уже вышел в коридор, когда его догнал вопрос отца.

- Ты больше ни про кого не хочешь спросить, Леголас?

- Нет, отец, - ответил он после секундного колебания.

Следующий день Леголас и Гимли провели с королем, рассказывая о своем походе. Трандуил умел быть приветливым и обходительным, когда хотел или была нужда, и Гимли удивлялся, как же разительно отличался эльфийский король от образа, который он создал по рассказам Глоина. Леголас закончил повествование о смерти храброго Боромира, и Гимли уже собирался было добавить слово о том, как обнаружилось, что эльфийский воин, посланный госпожой Галадриэль, на самом деле был прекрасной девой, как эльфы замерли, к чему-то прислушиваясь.

- Похоже, это голос Амлуга, - произнес принц.

- Думаю да, - ответил Трандуил, - им пора бы уже вернуться с охоты.

- Мой король, ты позволишь… - и, не договорив своей просьбы, молодой эльф уже выскочил в двери. Король обратил свой взор на гнома и сказал:

- Я думаю, вы тоже найдете, кого поприветствовать, мастер Гимли. Например, некого Таурохтара, чью личность так тщательно обходит в своих рассказах мой сын.

- Тауриэль здесь? – охнул друг эльфов и, даже не дождавшись подтверждающего кивка, бегом последовал за принцем.

Миновав двери пещерного дворца, гном увидел Леголаса, стискивающего в объятиях эльфа со снежно-белыми волосами. Остальные эльфы, которые все как один были темноволосы, столпились вокруг, радостно галдя. Лишь одна фигура, закутанная в плащ с капюшоном, стояла в отдаление, и руки ее судорожно стискивали лук.

- Леди эльф! – воскликнул сын Глоина, шагая прямо к ней. – Я рад вас видеть в добром здравии.

Остальные присутствующие разом обратили все свое внимание на него, Тауриэль же ничего не оставалось, как откинуть капюшон, и сказать:

- Я тоже рада вас видеть, мастер Гимли, хоть это и большая неожиданность для меня.

Белокурый эльф протрещал что-то на эльфийском, и, к удивлению гнома, все разом разбежались по делам: кто-то тащил оленью тушу, кто-то уводил лошадей в конюшни, а кто-то просто исчез в неизвестном направлении. Перед дворцом остались лишь трое эльфов и гном.

- Я рада приветствовать и вас, мой принц, - с поклоном произнесла эллет, но в голосе ее было больше грусти, чем радости.

- Взаимно, леди Тауриэль, - произнес Леголас холодным тоном, слегка наклонив голову. Гимли только диву давался, насколько они были не похожи сейчас на его товарищей по боевому походу.

- Прошу простить меня, но мое присутствие необходимо в другом месте. Надеюсь, мы еще увидимся с вами, мастер Гимли, - и с этими словами эллет покинула их.

- Ты сошел с ума, Леголас, впрочем, довольно давно. Очнись, друг, это была твоя любимая певичка. И что я вижу вместо жаркой встречи и объятий? – к удивлению гнома оставшийся эльф говорил на всеобщем.

- Оставим эту тему, Амлуг, лучше познакомьтесь. Это Гимли, сын Глоина, представитель народа гномов в товариществе и мой хороший друг.

- Эру, и почему я не удивлен, что из всех эльфов Арды именно ты умудрился подружиться с гномом? – пробормотал эльф, прежде чем учтиво добавить, – Не примите это на свой счет, мастер Гимли, здесь наслышаны о вас еще от воинов владыки Келеборна, они прозвали вас «другом эльфов». И если честно я рад, что в братстве нашелся хоть кто-то, способный присмотреть за моим безрассудным другом, уж я-то знаю, как это бывает тяжело. Меня зовут Амлуг, сын Главара, капитан пограничников Эрин Ласгален и личный шут нашего принца, я навечно ваш друг.

Они пожали друг другу руки, и тогда Гимли спросил:

- Поведай-ка мне, остроухий, что связывает леди эльф и нашего общего друга, потому как я сильно удивлен тем, как они приветствовали друг друга.

Не успел Амлуг и рта раскрыть, как Леголас произнес:

- Я запрещаю что-либо говорить на эту тему, это приказ.

- Как скажете, мой принц. Мастер Гимли, извините, но мой принц приказал мне молчать, - белокурый эльф хитро улыбнулся и торопливо продолжил вполголоса. - Впрочем, могу посоветовать вам, обратитесь к королю Трандуилу, он единственный, кому Леголас приказать не сможет.

- Амлуг, - недовольно воскликнул Леголас.

- Извините, мой принц, тороплюсь – необходимо сделать доклад королю, - и с этими словами капитан пограничников унесся в замок.

- Итак, ты не хочешь объяснить мне, что произошло между вами, упрямый эльф?

- Гимли, я прошу тебя, ты задаешь вопросы, на которые я не могу дать ответа.

- И не перестану, пока ты не поговоришь со своей леди, и вы оба не будете счастливы. Просто поговори с ней.

Леголас вздохнул.

- Хорошо, Гимли, я поговорю с ней. Не мог бы ты передать королю, что я скоро вернусь? – и он отправился по небольшой тропинке вглубь леса.

Гном же вернулся в большой зал, где Трандуил сидел уже в компании Амлуга.

- Ваш сын, король Трандуил, просил передать, что он скоро вернется.

Эльфийский король широко улыбнулся в ответ.

- Это просто отлично, мастер гном. Надеюсь, вы задержитесь на свадьбу?

- Чья свадьба?

- Моего сына и Тауриэль, конечно.

Амлуг издал непонятный звук и спросил что-то на эльфийском, смысл того, что происходило дальше, гном не понял, так как про всеобщий язык эльфы словно забыли. Но король во время их диалога все больше хмурился, а капитан пограничников все больше краснел и словно оправдывался. В конце концов, Трандуил разразился гневной тирадой на синдарине, белокурый эльф выскочил в двери, в которые, едва они захлопнулись, со звоном прилетел королевский кубок. Гном деликатно кашлянул, напоминая о себе.

- Простите, мастер Гимли, но дело не требует отлагательств, мой непутевый наследник вознамерился разрушить собственное счастье, и я должен ему помешать, вы все поймете со временем.

Леголас же тем временем отправился на старую поляну, что много лет назад давала прибежище ему и его друзьям, и нашел там Тауриэль. Она стояла с закрытыми глазами, прислонившись спиной к высокой сосне, и слезы текли по ее щекам. Зрелище разрывало сердце эльфа на части. Его присутствие оставалось для эллет незамеченным, пока он не коснулся осторожно ее щеки, стирая слезы. Зеленые глаза широко распахнулись.

- Тауриэль, - мягко позвал он меж тем, как его руки продолжали нежно гладить ее лицо, - я прошу… нам нельзя… это проклятие…

- Ты уже знаешь? – тихо спросила она, и он лишь кивнул. - Ты уплывешь за море?

- Да, но пока я отправлюсь в Итилиен. Я не буду беспокоить тебя.

Это было сумасшествием, это было неправильно, но его руки уже крепко обнимали ее.

- Пожалуйста, Лайквалассэ, пожалуйста, поцелуй меня в последний раз…

Ей не нужно было просить дважды. Кровь бешено пульсировала в венах, пальцы путались в волосах. Разве этот поцелуй мог быть последним? Нет, за ним последовал еще один и еще один… С губ срывались стоны, ласкающие слух, прикосновения обжигали.

- Леголас, Тауриэль! Вас срочно зовет король обоих, - со стороны дворца к ним бежал Амлуг. Пара отпрянула друг от друга, впрочем, спутанные волосы, румянец на щеках и припухшие губы свидетельствовали о том, чем они были заняты все это время.

- Что за срочность, Амлуг?

- Мне не велено ничего говорить, мой принц.

- Хорошо, пойдем.

Эльфы последовали во дворец. Леголас шел впереди рядом с другом, на лице его была одета невозмутимая маска, в то время как душу раздирали демоны. Эллет отставала на несколько шагов, борясь с рыданиями, что рвались наружу из самой глубины ее сердца.

Едва они вошли в зал, как принц по одному только взгляду отца определил, что король сильно не в духе. Амлуг увел с собой гнома, и в зале их осталось трое.

- Итак, вы оба ничего не хотите мне поведать? Леголас?

- Я не понимаю, о чем ты, отец.

- Хорошо. Тауриэль?

- Мне нечего вам сказать, мой король.

Трандуил нахмурился, что же за упрямые дети!

- Тогда мне есть, что сказать вам обоим. Не ты ли, Леголас, клялся однажды, что женишься на Тауриэль, будь она даже дочерью самого Мелькора? Не в твоем ли сердце, Тауриэль, я видел огромную любовь к своему сыну?

- Да, я люблю Леголаса, - воскликнула вдруг Тауриэль, - но быть рядом с ним, зная, что он с самого начала был обречен любить меня, выше моих сил. Это не любовь, это проклятие!

И не справившись с эмоциями, эллет разрыдалась и выбежала из зала. Леголас насторожился, что-то не складывалось в единую картину.

- О чем она, отец?

- Ее мать Анориэль перед смертью прокляла тебя, скорей всего, своей судьбой – услышать пение Тауриэль, как когда-то она услышала пение ее отца Ламалена, и любить вечно до конца дней, - со вздохом пояснил Трандуил.

- Постой, ты хочешь сказать, что… что…

- Ах да, меньше слушай сплетни, что подбирает Амлуг, разумеется, ты ей не брат. Догони ее, сын, и будь счастлив!

Последние слова Трандуил произнес уже в пустоту. С грустной улыбкой он налил себе в кубок старое доброе вино из Дорвинона, пожалуй, судьба его сына была устроена. Впрочем, интересно, успеют ли они обзавестись детьми. А старый король останется тут в своем лесу, дожидаться то ли конца времен, то ли смерти своего народа, но это его долг. А пока у него еще есть время, и он еще не раз встретится с сыном и, дай Эру, с внуками, ведь человек – друг его странного сына – все еще жив. Он поднял кубок, салютуя лесу за окном, и произнес:

- Долгих лет Арагорну! Эглерио Эрин Ласгален!

* * *

**A****/****N****:** Вот и закончился мой рассказ. Но герои не прощаются с вами. После прочтения «Властелина Колец: Вмешательство Галадриэль» я рекомендую вам прочитать приквелы, объединенные в серию «Мирное время Третьей Эпохи». Вы можете найти их в моем профиле. Из этих историй вы узнаете, кто такой Амлуг, как познакомились Леголас и Тауриэль, как Халдир влюбился в свою названную сестру и многое-многое другое. На данной момент выложено 2 фика из этой серии, но она еще не закончена. Также, в настоящее время, я пишу сайд-стори к событиям «МВТЭ» и «ВК: ВГ» под названием «Долг Дракона», в котором будет повествоваться о событиях как мирного, так и военного времени в Мирквуде и вплоть до ухода Леголаса в Итилиен глазами лучшего лруга принца Амлуга. Совсем скоро на фанфикшн.нет!

С уважением и любовью,

**Jamie Bradley**


End file.
